The Blood of Misery
by Panic Lover 01
Summary: Misery Collins wasn't considered "normal." She cut herself, which is something society did not deem "normal." She was a bit of a nocturnal person, taking walks through the forest every night at midnight. Again, not "normal." And those not-so-normal walks are what got her kidnapped by vampires to be sold as a blood-slave. Until something else happened.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was unusually dark in the forest that night. The moon normally shined through the trees, but that night was cloudy. Every night I took a walk through the forest, and that night was no exception.

It was quite warm, even with the cloud cover. I was wearing a short pleated black skirt, an emerald-green shirt, and combat boots. I had my headphones in, listening to my favorite rock band. I looked down at my iPod screen and saw that it was a few minutes past midnight. _The most opportune time for vampires to come out, _I thought to myself. I was obsessed with vampires, and dreamed that they were real. Maybe that was why I took a walk so late every night; I hoped that I would come face to face with one.

I was still walking, looking down at my feet; when I ran into something rock hard. The force was so great that it knocked me down to the forest floor. I looked up, and that there were three amazingly attractive middle-aged men staring down at me. One had blonde hair, while the other two had brown hair. They all had red eyes.

I scrambled to my feet and ran as fast as I could, my wavy blonde hair flying wildly around me. Even though those men were the creatures I dreamed of, I was still scared for my life. I didn't get but ten feet when I bumped into the blonde one again.

"Where do you think your going, Little One?" he asked in a tone that was meant for two-year olds.

I turned around to run again, but was faced by the other two, one of which was holding a white cloth. The one with the cloth advanced toward me, and I back up until I hit the blonde. He gripped my arms in a vice-like grip, and I struggled to get away, but it was no use.

The one with the rag finally reached me and put it against my face. I started to see spots. Just before I lost consciousness, I heard the blonde whisper in my ear, "Sweet dreams, Little one."

I woke up on the floor in a cell-like room. There was nothing in it, not even a bed. There were also no windows, only a single black door.

"Oh my god, where the hell am I?" I asked aloud in a voice no louder than a whisper. I got to my feet and walked towards the door. I reached for the door knob and tried to twist it, but it was locked. I groaned, "Of course." I walked to the wall facing opposite the door, and sank to the ground. I buried my head in my hands, trying not to sob.

Just then, the door opened and in walked a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, holding a clipboard. She had pin straight black hair and bangs. She was skinny, but not too skinny. She had high cheekbones, red lips, and the same colored eyes as the men that brought me there. I jumped to my feet, shock and fear etched all over my face.

"Are you Misery Collins?" she asked.

"Yes, and you are?" I replied.

"That is none of your business, young lady," she said, her tone laced poison.

"Well," I whispered, offended.

"Just follow me and quite talking," the woman ordered.

I obeyed silently and followed her into a cement walled hallway, black doors on either side of us. She led me into a large room with no door at the end of the hall. Inside there about twenty people, all of which were women. The girls were sitting at their own vanity table, with the women doing the girls' hair and makeup. No one paid us any attention.

"Sit," she commanded, pointing to a chair in front of a vacant table. I complied, and she immediately began attacking my tangled hair.

"So, what the hell is going on, and why am I here?" I asked, ignoring her earlier instructions.

"I thought that I told you to be quiet," she said.

"You did, but I feel as if I have a right to know what is happening to me," I replied, defending myself. She sighed, but told me anyway.

"We are all getting ready for the auction, and you are to be sold to the highest bidder," she said like it was perfectly normal to sell young women to the 'highest bidder'. I gazed around the room and saw that the girls looked terrified.

"Wait, I'm being sold?" I questioned disbelieving.

"Yes, to vampires," she replied simply. I had guessed that the 'highest bidder' was going to be a vampire, and now my guess was confirmed.

"When does the auction start?" I asked.

"At three A.M., which is about an hour away. Now will you please stop talking like I asked?!" she roared. I fell silent and didn't say another word, until twenty minutes later when the lady announced that she was done.

"Here, go put this on," she demanded, thrusting a black, strapless mid-thigh-length dress at me. "You can wear the shoes you have on," she said. I looked down at my worn black combat boots and smiled in relief. I really didn't want to lose those.

"Where do I put this on at?" I asked, "And wouldn't you be able to see my bra straps?"

"Oh, right. I forgot. Here, you can wear this. The dressing rooms are over there," she said while handing me a strapless black bra and pointing in the direction on the dressing rooms.

"Thanks," I mumbled and began walking in the direction that she pointed out. I found the dressing rooms after searching for them for a long time. I walked into an empty one and stripped of my clothes. I left them in a pile on the floor, like the lady had told me while she was doing my make-up. I got the dress on and looked in the floor length mirror. I gasped. I hardly recognized the person staring back at me. My eyelashes were caked with mascara, my eyelids smeared with black eye shadow, my bottoms lids were decorated in black eyeliner, and my usually pink lips were now painted a blood-red color. The make-up was border line tacky, but it somehow still looked really good. My hair was flat-ironed, and my side bangs nearly covered the whole of my left eye.

I tore my eyes away from the reflection and tugged on my combat boots. I walked out of the dressing room, searching for the lady whose name I still don't know. I finally found her and made my way towards her. All the girls were wearing different color dresses. Mine was the only one that was black.

"Hurry up, Misery! We have to get to the auction!" she called

"Okay, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

"Let's go, we have to get to the auction room," she said as soon as I reached her.

"Alright," I muttered. She walked out of the make-up room and I followed. So did everyone else. It took us five minutes to reach the 'auction room.' I could hear the excited murmurs from behind the curtain.

We waited ten minutes for the auction to start. My body was wracked with nerves. The announcer called the first name.

"First up, we have Misery Collins!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I took a deep breath, pulled the red velvet curtain back, and stepped on the stage.

I saw the announcer first. He was pale, outrageously pale. He had the same red eyes as the three men and the lady. I then looked out to the rest of the crowd. Each and every face was gorgeous, pale, and had red eyes.

"Misery here has a very rare AB negative blood type! My personal favorite. Quite savory, if you ask me. We'll start the bidding at, let's say, 500,000!" the announcer called out to the crowd.

My eyes nearly popped out of my skull. _What the hell? Who would buy a person for that much money?! _I thought.

"500,000" a male voice said calmly. I looked around, searching for the person that belonged to the voice. My eyes landed on an older looking man. _Oh, God, please don't let me go to an old man! _I thought frantically.

"One million," a female voice called. After that bid, they came so fast I couldn't keep track of the voices.

"One million five-thousand!"

"Two million!"

"Two million five-thousand!"

"Five million!" a male voice called out. The room fell silent. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure walk into the room.

"Five million going once, twice," the announcer began.

"Ten million!" a voice rang out from the back of the room. There were multiple gasps and murmurs throughout the crowd.

"Ten million going once, twice, sold to Mr. Winters!" the announcer exclaimed.

A guy who looked to be only a few years older than me stepped on the stage. He had a lean body that was fitted in a tux. He had black hair that hung into his eye liner rimmed, red eyes. He had his perfect pink lips pierced with snakebites. He had his finger nails painted black, something I have never seen before, but immediately liked.

"She's all yours, Mr. Winters. I'll send the bill over to your address tomorrow," said the announcer.

"Thanks, Radley," replied my buyer as he roughly grabbed the top of my arm and drug me out of the room.

He pulled me through a series of hallways without saying a word. We finally reached a door and he thrust it opened. We were now outside in the cool night, facing a forest and a long, black limousine. Standing next to the car's door was an older man wearing a chauffeur's uniform. As soon as he saw us, he opened the door without a word.

'Mr. Winters' threw me into the limousine, and then climbed in after me. The chauffeur shut the door, then went to the driver's part of the limo.

"Follow these rules carefully, slave. Address me as master and master only. Do what I tell you to do. Stay out of my way and do NOT enter my bedroom under any circumstances. Got it?" he growled.

"And what will happen if I don't follow your rules?" I asked snottily.

"This will happen," he said as he leaped on me and pinned me by my wrists to the seat. I struggled, but couldn't move. My efforts to free myself were fruitless.

He leaned his head down to my neck. I could fell his hot breath and teeth graze my skin. All of a sudden, I felt his teeth pierce my flesh and a burning sensation erupted throughout my entire body. It felt as if I were on fire. I couldn't scream. My throat was closed up.

He kept sucking until my body fell limp.

I awoke on a soft, plushy surface. I groggily opened my eyes to see that what I was laying on was a queen-sized bed. The headboard was black and very intricately carved in a pattern of swirls. The soft pillows had black pillow cases, while the down comforter was a plain emerald green.

I sat up and looked at my surroundings. Three out of the four walls were black; with the remaining one was the same shade of green as the comforter. The bedside table was black and had a modern green lamp and an alarm clock sitting on it. Hanging above the little table was a green hand clock.

_Why would someone need an alarm clock and a hand clock at the same time?_ I asked myself, later ignoring it.

I continued to gaze around the room and saw a black desk, with the same swirl patterns carved into it as the headboard. I also spotted three white doors.

I got off the bed and walked to the door directly in front of me. I opened the door and was greeted by a small walk-in closet. I walked in and ran my hands across the many racks of clothes. Underneath the clothes were different pairs of shoes; heels, flats, running shoes, and sneakers. The clothes and shoes were mostly black, with a few splashes of dark color. On the one part of the wall that was not covered in clothes, were drawers contain jewelry, underwear, and pajamas.

As I walked out of the closet, I noticed that all the clothes and shoes were my size.

_How does this guy know my size?_ I thought, confused. I pondered that question for a moment, but then shrugged it off as nothing.

Now out of the closet, I turned my attention to the door on the left of me. I opened it, hoping for some sort of exit out of this room. I was not so lucky. Instead I found a small bathroom containing a toilet, shower with a green shower curtain, black towels, a black rug on the tile next to the shower, a black cupboard above the sink, but no bathtub or window. I opened the cupboard and discovered shampoo, soap, toilet paper, black nail polish, makeup, "girl items," toothbrushes, toothpaste, and floss.

Having searched the entire bathroom, I walked out and made my way to the last door. I reached for the knob, grabbed it and tried to open it, but the door was locked. I sighed, really hoping for an escape, but was once again disappointed. I turned around and walked to the desk. I opened the first of the drawers and saw pens, paper, pencils, and sticky notes. In the next drawer, were CD's to all my favorite bands and artists, along with a CD player and head phones.

The last drawer contained a piece of paper that was folded in half. I picked up the paper and unfolded it. In elegant script it read:

Slave,

You did not allow me to go over all the rules. You will allow me to drink from you as I please. You are to do whatever I order you to do, the first time I order you to do it. You may go into any room you like, but do NOT enter my bedroom. You are to call me Master and Master only. In your spare time, you may do what you like, but stay out of my way. If you need anything from the market, make a list and leave it on the counter. Things such as food, toothpaste, etc. Do NOT leave this house. If you do, the consequences will be severe. In case you didn't know, the room that you are currently in is your bedroom.

Signed,

Your Master

In a rage at his rudeness, I crumpled up the paper and threw it in the black trashcan next to the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I sighed and turned to the closet, desperate to get out of that uncomfortable dress. A few minutes later, I ended up with a high-waisted skirt and a navy blue V-neck shirt. While I was changing, I noticed that my beloved combat boots were gone and I was left in black socks.

I frantically searched the room until I found them underneath the bedside table.

"Thank God," I said, relieved.

I walked over to the desk and took out of the CD to my favorite band, the CD player, and the head phones. I collapsed on the bed and put the CD in. I turned the volume as loud as it could go. It hurt my ears for a moment, but the pain quickly subsided.

I decided that I needed to think through some things before I did anything else

"Alright, how the hell am I going to get out of here?" I muttered out loud. "Okay, there aren't any windows in here or the bathroom, so I can't just leave the room now. I'll have to wait until he goes to sleep. Then I'll make a break for it. Wait, do real vampires even sleep?" I asked myself aloud. Just then my music stopped and instead I heard a male voice I my ear.

"Yes, they do, and thanks for letting me know your plan, Slave," Master said.

I jumped off the bed and dashed to the wall.

"Damn, you scared the crap out of me! Can't you knock next time?!" I yelled, slightly breathless and forgetting he was my master for a moment.

The next thing I knew, I was on the floor, an intense burning feeling in my cheek. He had slapped me.

"Get up!" he roared. I shakily got to my feet, rubbing the spot on my face that he had hit.

"Don't you DARE talk to me like that again! Understand?!" he yelled.

When I didn't respond fast enough, he slapped me again, this time on the cheek that I was not rubbing.

"When I ask you something, you answer me!" Master shouted.

I hurriedly nodded my head before he could hit me again.

"I'll be back up in a minute to show you to the kitchen," he growled. I nodded again. In a flash, he was gone.

_How could anyone so cute be so cruel? _

I was standing there in shock when my stomach growled, ruining the moment. I glanced at the clock and it read 9:27 PM. It had one of those things on it where it says whether it's AM or PM.

I walked to the exit door and was about to open it when it slammed into my face.

"OW!" I exclaimed in pain.

"What the hell is your problem?" Master asked, surprised.

"I was just about to open the door when you did, and it hit me in the face," I explained. He laughed.

"Sucks for you. Anyway, there is some food in the kitchen for you. I'll be leaving as soon as you are done, so I can lock you in here," he told me.

"Okay, thanks?" It was more of a question then an expression of gratitude.

"Sure. Follow me," he commanded.

I followed him into a gray hallway lined with pictures of those creepy Romanian trees. Every few feet, there was a door. After about ten doors, we reached a split of stairs leading into the entry hall. I figured this was the grand staircase.

All the walls were gray, and there were many little tables with black flower vases containing red roses. There were also those Romanian tree pictures everywhere.

He led me down the stairs and into a very modern living room, the decor somehow matching with the rest of the house.

We walked into the kitchen, which was just as modern and nicely decorated as the living room.

"Go ahead and pick something to eat. I will be right back," he said.

"Okay," I muttered. I wasn't even going to try to escape; he was going to be back in a minute, anyways.

I walked over to the huge refrigerator and opened it. There was fruit, vegetables, juice, soda, everything that was in a normal refrigerator.

Finding nothing to eat in there, I looked in the freezer. There was everything in there that belonged in a typical freezer.

I finally picked out a frozen bean and cheese chimichanga and stuck it the microwave. While it was cooking, I rummaged in the cupboards, looking for plates, cups, and silverware. I managed to find all three of those things and some water when the chimichanga was done. I let it cool, and as soon as it wasn't burning my fingers off, I scarfed if it down. Not completely satisfied, I went in pursuit of some chips.

I found some when Master came into the room, dressed in a black tux, minus the tie.

"You can take those into your room. I'm going to be late if you don't," he said.

"Okay," I replied as I followed him into my bedroom.

"See you tomorrow, Slave," he said as he shut the door to my bedroom. I heard the click of a lock and receding footsteps.

I sat on my bed, and started listening to the same CD from earlier. I munched on my chips and sang along to the words, even when it was screamo.

When I was finished off the bag of family sized chips (Yes, I was that hungry), I tossed it into the trash-can besides my desk. I walked into my closet, looking for some pajamas.

After five minutes, I finally decided on a pair of black, blue, green, and pink stripped bottoms with a plain black tank-top, along with a pair of black underwear. I needed to take all that makeup off, so I determined I was going to take a shower.

I headed into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. I turned the water on and undressed, leaving my clothes on the floor. I stepped into the hot water, realizing too late that I forgot to grab soap and shampoo.

"Crap," I mumbled.

I carefully stepped out of the shower, trying not to slip on the tile. I successfully grabbed a bar of soap and a bottle of shampoo from the cupboard without slipping. I turned and made my way back to the shower. Just when I thought I was home-free, I slipped and somehow managed to fall on my back.

"Fuck…" I moaned, lying there for a moment

Very, very, carefully, I climbed to my feet and got into the shower again. I scrubbed the makeup off my face, and shampooed my hair. For a while, I just stood under the torrent of hot water.

After about thirty minutes of standing there, I turned the water off and stepped out of the shower. I grabbed a towel off of the towel rack. I dried off, slipped on my pajamas, and walked out of the bathroom.

I glanced at the clock and it said that it was 10:43. Since there was nothing better to do, I crawled into bed.

Well, I guess I can't take any more late night walks, I thought sadly. Soon after, I fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

"Slave, Slave, Slave, Slave, Slave, Slave! Wake up already! I've been sitting here poking your arm for the past two minutes!" I recognized Master's voice.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily asked, opening my eyes and seeing him in a black suit, crouched down at my side.

"Like, 9:50. Now get up! Here are your chores," he said, throwing a piece of paper on my bed.

I sat up and took the paper. It read:

-Clean kitchen

-Clean living room

-Clean library

-Clean dining room

One word popped out on the page. Library.

"You have a library!?" I asked, excited.

"Obviously. Otherwise it wouldn't be on the list, now would it?" He snapped. His rude didn't effect me, I was so overjoyed by the sound of books. I loved to read.

"I'll be back around four. Get these chores done by then or else." Master commanded.

"Okay," I said, a bit more calm now.

He started to leave, but stopped himself short. "Don't go into my bedroom."

"Sure," I replied and he left. No matter how happy I was about a library, I needed to get out of there, so I scrambled out of the bed and dashed towards the closet. I searched through its contents until I ended up with a pair of jean cut-off shorts, a black shirt, socks, and a black bra. I threw them on, discarding my pajamas onto the floor.

I pulled my socks combat boots on and ran to the door. I thrust the door to my bedroom open (Surprisingly Master left it unlocked) and walked through the hallway, just in case Master was still in the house.

I reached the top of the staircase and looked down. I didn't see him. I walked down the stairs and looked in the kitchen and living room. He wasn't there, either. I walked over to the entrance doors and tried to open them. They were locked.

"He must be gone," I thought.

I ran over to the kitchen to grab a granola bar. I needed to eat something before I left. I gobbled it down and went in search of some windows.

There weren't any in the windows in the kitchen, living room, or dining hall. I jogged up the stairs to look in those rooms in the hall. I threw open the first door to my right. It looked exactly like my room, except the color scheme was blue and black. I shut the door and opened the one opposite it. This one had a purple and black scheme.

Each room was exactly the same until I reached the door directly across from mine.

That bedroom was the neatest bedroom on Earth. There were no clothes on the ground, everything had its place on the desk, and the king-sized bed was made perfectly. Above the bed was a painted portrait of Master. That had to be his room.

"How vain," I remarked when I saw the portrait. I tore my eyes away from the portrait and scanned the room. My eyes fell on the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

A window.

I ran to the window and tried to open it, but it was locked. Of course.

"How come every thing in this god-damned house is always locked?!" I shouted, frustrated.

I grabbed the lamp off the desk and threw it out the window. Glass shattered everywhere, scratching my arms, legs, and face, but I didn't care.

I looked out the window, and my stomach churned. The ground was nearly thirty feet down and the house was surrounded by forest. However, you could barely make out a road.

I tore the sheets off of Master's neat bed. I made on of those sheet ropes like you see in movies. It took me an agonizingly long time, for my hands had shaken with nervousness.

When I was finished, I threw the sheets down and started to climb. My "rope" was about five feet too short, so I had to jump the last few feet. I rolled onto the ground and started running as fast as I could to get away from that house. I bolted into the woods and didn't look back.

I ran until I couldn't run anymore, then I slowed to a walk. The forest was thick and I had no idea where I was. I kept walking, desperate to get as far away as I could.

After about an hour of walking, the trees started to thin out.

I heard a girl giggle, and I stopped dead in my tracks. I didn't hear it again, so I thought it was just my paranoid imagination, and I kept walking.

I walked another twenty feet, and stepped into a little meadow. My eyes immediately landed on the two people sitting in the middle of the meadow. One person was Master. The other was a beautiful girl about my age. She had long brown hair and I nice body. I felt ugly compared to her.

I let out a startled gasp at the sight of Master, and I immediately regretted it.

Master's and the girl's head jerked in my direction and they instantly saw me.

"Excuse me, Megan," Master said to the girl as he got to his feet. He appeared in my face less than a second later. I gasped again.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he roared.

"I…uh…" I stuttered.

Master pushed me against the nearest tree and pinned me there. A growl ripped threw his throat. He leaned his head down to my neck and sank his fangs into my flesh. I had the same feeling I had when he first bit me. Like my body was on fire. It seemed like he would never stop.

Once again, I found myself unconscious at the hands of my master.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I awoke in a dark, musty-smelling room. I was chained spread-eagle against a stone wall by my wrists and ankles. I jerked my wrists in an attempt to get free, but I was stuck.

"Let me go!" I yelled as loud as I could, my anger against everything finally breaking free.

Three seconds later, a door above me opened, bathing the room in light. A grinning Master stood in the doorway.

"Why, hello, Slave. I hope you're comfortable," he said calmly.

"I'm not fucking comfortable!" I shouted.

"Watch your language," Master said as he descended the stairs, closing the door and flicking on a light.

"Go to hell!" I screamed in his face once he was close enough.

He ignored my comment and said, "I am very angry with you, Slave."

"And I'm angry with you!" I yelled.

"And I don't care. Anyway, since you decided to not only enter my room, but to also destroy it and then try to run off, I feel as if you should be punished," he said, placing his hands behind his back.

"I didn't destroy it! I just broke the lamp and the window!" I said indignantly.

"Don't forget about the sheets," he added.

"Well, you can still use those!" I remarked.

"No I can't. You got filthy slave germs on them," Master said immaturely.

"How old are you? Five?" I asked sarcastically.

"No, six-hundred," he said nonchalantly.

"Damn you're old!" I laughed.

"Go ahead and keep laughing. You won't be when I am through with you." He said ominously. I just rolled my eyes.

"So are you ready to begin?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've got nothing better to do, seeing as you chained me to this wall!" I shouted, my anger flaring up again.

"Yep, you definitely need to be punished," Master said.

"Then go ahead and do it, you ass!" I screamed.

"Oh, I will, Slave," he said while pulling out a very large knife. My eyes widened at the sight of it, and I fell silent.

"Are you going to say any other rude things to me?" he asked, triumph in his eyes because he knew I wasn't going to say anything.

"That's what I thought," he said when I kept silent. He moved closer to me. He was now standing four inches away from me.

He drew the knife down the front of my shirt, cutting only fabric, not flesh. He continued my shirt to shreds until I was only in my black lace bra.

"This will be fun," Master said. I then decided I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing my screams if he thought that it will be 'fun.'

He brandished the knife like a paintbrush and drew it across my stomach as if he was painting, but this paintbrush was cutting into the canvas.

I almost let out a scream as soon as he started carving cutting into me, but I managed to keep it in. Master noticed that I was trying not to scream.

"You're not going to give up defying me, are you? When are you going to realize that you have to do as I say because I own you," he put extra emphasis on the word own.

"I am a human being! I am not a possession to be owned!" I screamed.

"That is exactly why I own you. Because you are a human. Vampires are better than humans,"

"Then how come most humans don't know about vampires, if you are so much better than us?" I questioned.

That set him off the edge, so he began cutting into my stomach again, but harder this time.

I bit my lip to keep from screaming, but this tactic worked only for a few seconds before my screams pierced the air. Master's lips curved into a sneer when he heard them.

The knife felt as if it were drenched in flesh-eating acid. I have felt a lot of pain before, but nothing as severe as this.

After about a minute, he stopped and surveyed his work. I hung there, gasping while silent tears streamed down my face.

Another minute passed, and he started again. The pain was more than I could bear.

"Please! I'm sorry! Stop! Please! Please!" I cried. My pleas did not stop him; he just kept going.

I continued screaming, the pain was so horrible.

"Stop! Please! I'm sorry!" I begged him. Again, he ignored my screams.

After what seemed like an eternity, but what was only a few minutes, he stopped.

"Think you've learned your lesson, Slave? Or do you want another go?" he asked, putting emphasis on slave.

"NO! I'm sorry! I learned my lesson! I'm sorry!" I sobbed.

"Good. I'll see you in a while," he said, turning off the light and walking up the stairs.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" I cried after him.

"Sorry, I don't have time to unchain you," he said as he walked out the door and shut it behind him.

I hung there in the darkness, alone

I didn't have the strength to keep my eyes open, so I let them slip close. Within seconds, I was unconscious. Again.

As soon as I awoke, I recognized the feeling of my bed. I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was a black suit-clad Master. Wearing suits must be normal for him, I thought.

"You know, your tendencies for passing out are quite annoying," he said when he realized I was awake.

"Sorry," I mumbled, not wanting to anger him.

"I stitched up your wounds while you were asleep. You should be fine to move around, I gave you a little something to help you speed up the healing process. Though it will hurt if you move," he told me.

"Thank you," I said.

"Sure, whatever. You do realize that if you had not destroyed my bedroom and escaped, this might not have happened to you?" he asked.

I nodded my head.

"You need to eat, so I'll be back up with your dinner in a minute," he said while getting up and walking out of the room.

"Thanks," I said a little late, for he had already walked out of the room.

I gingerly got out of bed. When I straightened up, a sharp pain coursed through my body.

"Fuck!" I gasped.

"Are you okay? Not that I care, anyway," Master asked from the doorway with a tray full of food.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said through clenched teeth.

"Alright. I'll leave the tray here so you can eat in peace. You have the day off, considering it's already, like six o'clock in the evening," he told me.

"Thanks," I mumbled. You're so gracious, I added sarcastically in my head.

Master nodded his head, and left the room.

I padded into the bathroom, and lifted up my shirt (Apparently Master changed my shirt). I looked in the mirror and gasped when I saw the reflection of my stomach.

On it was carved a coat of arms. The coat of arms was two roses entwining together to form the letter W. Master's last name was Winter's, so this was obviously his family's coat of arms.

I carefully rubbed my finger along the stitching.

"I can't believe he would do this to someone," I breathed in disbelief. My eyes filled to the brim with tears threatening to spill out.

I put my shirt down and walked out of the bathroom. I sat on my bed and looked at the food on the tray: steak, corn, and a baked potato, along with a glass of water. I wasn't hungry, so I put the tray on the bedside table. I laid back against the headboard and closed my eyes.

A single tear streamed down my cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I must have fallen asleep because some hours later, a beeping noise woke me up.

"What the hell is that incessant beeping?" I said, irritated, while rolling over onto my back. I looked around the room and found the source of the beeping. It was the random little alarm clock sitting on my nightstand.

"I don't remember setting an alarm for six o'clock in the morning," I said in a bewildered tone.

"That's because you didn't. I did," said Master walking in my room in a black suit.

"Why would you do that?" I asked, sitting up.

"Because you still have the original set of chores I assigned you to do. Do you remember them?" he asked in an annoyed tone with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, but they all involve cleaning," I remembered.

"Yes. Here's the list," Master said, thrusting a small sheet of paper at me.

- Clean kitchen

- Clean living room

- Clean library

- Clean dining room

"Ugh, really?" I complained.

"Yes, really. I bought something for you. I'll be back in a second," Master said, dashing out of the room.

Literally a second later, Master reappeared in front of me with his hands behind his back.

"What is it?" I asked, getting up carefully for my stomach still hurt.

Instead of answering verbally, he revealed a black and white maid's uniform, compete with an apron and a set of black pumps.

I stared at the objects in Master's hands, disbelief all over my face. Master's face, however, had an expression of sheer joy.

"You have to wear this while you work," he said gleefully.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yelled, outraged.

"Nope. And like I have said before, watch your language, Slave," Master said with a smirk on his face.

"How dare you make me wear this…this… whore's outfit?!" I shouted while throwing my hand across his face.

First his expression was shock, then it was anger. He dropped the clothes and advanced toward me.

"How dare YOU shout at me, and then slap me?! I am your MASTER and you will do no such things! I thought you learned your lesson!" Master yelled. He threw me onto the floor and pinned me by the wrists.

"No! No, I did! I'm sorry!" I said in a rush.

"Good," he smirked, "Now get that uniform on and go complete your chores," he said while getting off of me. He dashed out of my room and shut the door behind him.

I got to my feet and winced. My stomach hurt more now. I picked up the uniform and studied it with disgust. I sighed and walked to the bathroom with the uniform, underwear, and a bra.

I took a quick shower, dried off, and put the outfit on.

I looked like an absolute slut. The skirt barely covered my ass, and showed an unnecessary amount of cleavage. Again, I looked like a slut. Oh, Master is such a douche, I thought.

I walked out the bathroom and put the pumps on. I could walk in them fine, but clean? There was no way.

I sighed again and walked out of the bedroom to get some breakfast. I was starving.

When I reached the top of the stairs, I saw Master and the girl from the meadow conversing in the entry-way.

My heels clicked on the stairs, and the pair looked up at me.

"What the hell have you got her in, Blake?" the girl asked. So Master's first name was Blake.

"It's a maid's uniform. A joke," he replied. I stopped dead in my tracks on the fifth to last step.

"A joke? This is a joke?" I asked, appalled.

"Yes, did you really think I'd make you clean in a uniform meant for a slut?" he asked.

"Uh, yes. Especially after you pinned me to the floor!" I exclaimed.

"Well, you are awfully gullible then," Master said with his eyebrows raised.

"Since it's a joke, I'm going to go change into something more comfortable," I said, turning on my heel to head back up the stairs.

"Wait!" the girl called. "I wanted to introduce myself." I turned back around and walked down the steps towards her. "I'm Megan Andrews. Blake's fiancé. Nice to meet you," she said, holding her hand out for me to shake.

My jaw dropped. Fiancé? "You're his…he's your…what?" I spluttered

"Does she have to repeat herself? I am her FIANCE," Master said rudely.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Blake. She's just shocked. And yes, we are engaged," she said, addressing me.

I composed myself and shook her still-outstretched hand.

"I'm Misery Collins. Nice to meet you, too," I said.

"Misery? That's an interesting name. I like it," she complemented.

"Thank you. No has ever said that to me before," I smiled.

"That's because your name is Misery. It is absolutely ridiculous," Master interrupted with a snort.

"I usually get that," I said to Megan.

"That's mean, Blake," she said, elbowing him in the stomach

"Who cares? She's just a slave," Master replied. Megan just rolled her eyes.

"So… when did you guys get engaged?" I asked, anxious to get the conversation away from me.

"About four hundred years ago. We still haven't had the wedding," Megan said nicely.

"Four hundred years? And you guys till love each other?" I asked.

"No, we've never loved one another. It's an arranged marriage," she explained.

"Oh… Well it was nice to meet you. I'm going to go get changed," I said, feeling very awkward.

"Slave, before you go, I'm thirsty," Master said.

"So? Why are you telling me this?" I asked, confused.

"Because you are my blood slave," Master replied.

"Oh…" I realized what he meant.

"Go sit on the stairs," he commanded.

"Okay," I said and walked towards the stairs.

As soon as I sat on the bottom step, Master began walking slowly towards me. All the while I sat looking down at my thumbs.

When he reached me, he sat on the stair beside me. He was so close I could smell his breath and it smelled delightful.

He leaned towards me, and for whatever reason, he licked my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Megan roll her eyes.

He began sucking my on my neck. Honestly…it felt…nice. However, a second later, he pierced my throat with his fangs. There was no burning this time. In fact, I didn't feel anything but the pinch.

Again, he kept sucking until I fell unconscious.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I woke up on the cold, granite, floor at the bottom of the grand staircase, still in that damned maid's uniform.

"Ugh…." I moaned, sitting up and looking around. I saw no trace of Megan or Master, just a slip of paper tucked down the front of my dress.

"What the hell?" I asked aloud, confused. I looked down and saw that it was the chore paper. I rolled my eyes at his audacity.

The first chore on the list was to clean the kitchen, so I got up and walked into the kitchen. I spotted cleaning supplies on the counter.

I just grabbed a rag when I realized that I still had the uniform and the pumps on. I dropped the rag and dashed up the stairs to change.

I managed to pull out a pair of black yoga pants and a dark green tank top. I walked out of my room to complete the chores.

I saved the library for last, so there I was, holding the cleaning supplies and gazing up at the giant oak doors with gold trimming and door handles.

I breathed a deep breath and pushed one of the doors open. My eyes immediately fell upon the floor to ceiling bookcases covering the walls. This room had to have been the size of the football field.

In the far corner of the room was a large wooden desk with roses craved into the legs. In the middle of the room was a black rug on the hardwood floors, and black bean-bag chairs pushed up against the far wall's windows.

I honestly had no idea how to clean in there, so I just polished the desk.

After I was done, I walked out the magnificent room to deposit the cleaning supplies.

When I returned, I browsed the shelves and used the rolling ladders to look higher up. I noticed that there were newer books along with older ones. The books were also alphabetized by the author's last name.

After about thirty minutes of looking, I decided on Of Mice and Men by John Steinbeck. I sat in one of the bean-bag chairs, and for the first time since my capture, I was truly happy.

I had managed to plow through Of Mice and Men when I realized that I hadn't eaten anything in a long time.

I got up with the book I was reading, Pride and Prejudice, and stuck the chore paper in it to save my place. I left the library and walked to my room to drop of the book, and walked to the kitchen.

I glanced at the microwave when I walked in and it read 12:47. Since it was lunchtime, I made a ham and cheese sandwich. I sat at the counter with my sandwich and a can of soda. I scarfed down my lunch and chugged my soda.

I was making my way back to my room when I heard the front door open and close.

"Slave!" Master called. I rushed to him, not wanting to anger him.

"Yes?" I asked when I reached him.

"I'm having a ball this Saturday night, and I need your help to get ready," he said

I counted off the dates on my fingers.

"Saturday? But that's tomorrow," I questioned.

"Yes, I am well aware of that fact. That is why I need you to help me prepare for it. Have you eaten lunch yet?" he asked impatiently.

"Yeah, I just finished," I responded.

"Good. Come with me. We are going to clean the ball room. I haven't used it in decades," he said, ushering me to follow him.

"Okay," I said as I began following him to a set of double doors just off the living room.

When we reached them, he pushed the doors open to reveal a large ballroom. The ceiling was painted with cherubs in the sky, the clouds outlined in gold. The floor was also outlined in a pattern of gold diamonds.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I breathed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. It's amazing. Here's a mop. Start mopping the floor," he said, handing me a mop.

As I took the mop from him, our fingers brushed together, and I noticed for the first time how cold his skin was.

He jerked away from my touch and turned his back to me. I stood there, dazed by his touch.

"Well, why the hell are you just standing there for? You have work to do, so do it," Master growled.

I sighed and started cleaning the floor.

Five grueling hours later, the ballroom was cleaned and decorated in a red, black , and silver color scheme.

"Slave, you are to serve the guests tomorrow. Do whatever they tell you to do. I bought you a dress to wear, so wear it. Understood?" Master asked when we were done.

"All but one thing. Why are you even having this ball?" I inquired.

"Because my parents thought it was time to make use of my ballroom," he clarified.

"Oh. Okay, then," I said.

"You are dismissed," he said suddenly.

I left the ballroom and went in the kitchen to make some dinner.

I just finished making spaghetti when Master walked in with Megan.

"Is that spaghetti? Can I have some? I love spaghetti!" she exclaimed, sounding slightly childish.

"Yeah. There's some left over on the fridge," I answered.

"Thanks," she said, walking over to the refrigerator.

"Sure," I mumbled, digging into my food.

When Megan fished out the spaghetti, her and Master left the room, leaving me alone at last. I sat there thinking for a while and one question kept popping up in my mind: Why doesn't Master ever ask me to make food for him?

I pondered that question while I ate, and when I finished I put the dishes in the dishwasher. I headed up to my room, the question now forgotten.

The first thing I saw when I entered my room was a beautiful black, strapless ball gown. I ran over to it and picked it up. It felt like silk.

I walked into the bathroom to try it on. It fit perfectly. The dress was long enough to hide my feet, so I didn't have to wear heels. I could just wear my combat boots.

I slipped out of the dress and hung it up in the closet. I grabbed a pair of pajamas while I was in there, and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

When I was done, I changed into the PJ's and grabbed the growing pile of dirty clothes on the bathroom floor. I took them to the closet and dumped them in the clothes hamper. I walked out and grabbed Pride and Prejudice.

I read till I could barely keep my eyes open. I put the book and set it on the nightstand. Two minutes after I shut my eyes, I fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! I wanted this story to be up for a week before I wrote an author's note. Don't ask me why. I just did :P Anyway, this is my first story, so I understand if it sucks in the long-run. I have gotten a lot of views for the story as a whole, but they go down for each chapter. So thanks to all of you continued reading after the first chapter. I'm not going to be one of those authors who is like 'Review! Review! Review!'all the time, but I will say it just this once. Review! Review! Review! I really appreciate them and I love reading them. If you have any ideas for how the story should go, tell me in the reviews and I will consider your idea. Who knows, it might end up in here. But keep in mind that I have the first, like, 15 chapters already written, and I have an idea on how the story is going to end, so don't be disappointed if your idea doesn't get put in here. Anywho, thanks for reading this and on to the chapter!

Chapter 8

I was sitting in a meadow. It was the same meadow that I found Master and Megan in. I was wearing a navy-blue summer dress and my combat boots. On my left ring finger, I had a large diamond engagement ring. To my right sat a googly-eyed Master.

"Master? Are you okay?" I asked, getting to my feet.

"You just look so beautiful in the sunlight. And you don't have to call me Master anymore. Those days are over, remember?" he asked, standing up as well.

"B-b-beautiful?" I stammered. "What has gotten into you?" I asked worriedly.

"Nothing, darling. You are just so beautiful," he said, taking my hands and pulling me closer to him.

"Darling? What's happening? Are you okay? Do we need to get you to a hospital?" I questioned.

"Maybe we need to get _you_ to a hospital. I think you have a bad case of memory loss," he answered jokingly and pulling me so close that we were only an inch apart.

I wanted to see if this was a joke. I raised my foot and stomped it down on Master's .

"What was that for?" he said, apparently feeling no pain at all.

"Nothing," I smiled sweetly, just waiting for him to slap me. But he didn't.

He studied me very closely and, after a while, pulled me against him, his arms going around me and locking me in an iron grip.

"What's wrong, Misery?" he asked.

"When did we get engaged?" I managed to stutter out.

"Six months ago. The wedding is tomorrow. That's why I took you out here, so you could enjoy your last rays of sunshine."

"What do you mean 'last rays of sunshine'?" I asked quickly.

"Well, I'm turning you into a vampire at the wedding tomorrow, remember? Turned vampires can't go in the sun, otherwise they'll burn," Master explained.

"What!? You're turning me into a vampire!?" I yelled, pushing away from him

"Yes, that's the only way I can marry you. Misery, we went over this. I thought you wanted to be turned," he said.

"I have never said that in my entire life! I don't want to become one of you!" I screamed at him.

"You really don't remember anything?" he asked sadly.

"No! I don't!" I yelled.

"Well, maybe this will jog your memory," he said, walking towards me.

"What are you doing?" I asked, very much annoyed.

He didn't say anything, but just kept coming towards me.

Master reached me and grabbed hold of my arms. He leaned down and grazed my lips with his. He then put his lips fully against mine and tangled his hands into my hair. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong. He just kept kissing me.

I sprang forward in my bed, gasping and sweating bullets. Realizing it was just a dream, I plopped back down on my bed.

"That was one fucked-up dream," I murmured.

I laid there for a few more moments before I heaved myself out of bed. I walked into my closet and pulled out a pair of sweats and a black tank top. I put them on and threw my hair in a messy bun. I glanced at the clock. It read 6:29. I walked over to it and turned it off.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen, where Master sat, reading a newspaper.

"I was just about to come get you," he told me without looking up from the newspaper.

"Okay…" I said, not sure how to answer that.

"Everything is ready for the ball. All you need to do today is set up the food in the ballroom around 7:30. I bought all of it already, so it's in the refrigerator. The guests will be here around 8:30, so be ready by then," he said.

"Okay," I replied.

He got up and started to leave, but stopped himself short.

"Before I go…" he started, while walking toward me. He reached me and whispered in my ear, "I'm thirsty." His voice sent shivers down. I gripped the counter for support, knowing what was coming next.

He bent down and bit my neck. No licking, no sucking, just biting (That sounds dirty. Hehe). I only felt a slight pinch this time. After the pinch, I felt nothing.

A minute passed, and he stopped. He didn't drain me completely this time. He licked the excess blood from my neck, and I immediately felt the holes on my neck close up.

He walked away without saying a word. I stood there with a stunned expression on my face.

I slowly walked to the cupboard and pulled out a box of cereal. I stood against the counter and started eating it out of the box. Why didn't Master drain me like he always does? I thought. And how did he heal my wounds? I couldn't believe I didn't think about that before.

I devoured half the box without realizing it; I was so deep in thought. When I did realize it, I put the box back in the cupboard and grabbed a bottle of water. I headed to the library to kill some time before the ball.

I looked at the clock in the library. It said that it was 7:28. I scrambled out of the bean-bag chair and raced out of the library, not wanting to be late, just in case Master was in the kitchen.

In the kitchen, I opened the fridge and saw the there were huge amounts of food for the ball. I groaned and began transporting the heaps of food into the ballroom.

It took me eleven trips to dump all the food on the tables that were pushed up against the back wall of the ballroom. I started arranging the food to look nice.

When I was finally done, I went up to my room to get ready. I glanced at the clock. It was already 7:45.

"Oh my glob!" (Yes, I love Adventure Time) I exclaimed and rushed into the bathroom.

I took a two-minute shower. I then blow-dried my hair and let it fall naturally down my shoulders. I caked mascara on my eyelashes and eyeliner on my eyelids. I put a slight hint of blush on my cheeks and a bold red on my lips.

Satisfied with how I look, I walked out of the bathroom naked.

"Ooh, very nice," said a smirking Master, who was sitting on my bed and looking me up and down.

I squealed and dashed into the closet, locking it behind me.

"What the hell are you dong in here?!" I yelled through the door.

"To remind you that the guests should be arriving any minute," he yelled back.

"That's it?! That's all you wanted to say?! Ugh, whatever. Just get out of my room!" I shouted.

"See ya," Master replied very uncharacteristically and left the room.

It's decided, I thought, Master is bipolar.

I found some underwear and my dress and put them on carefully. I looked at my self in the mirror and said, "I look nice…" I never said that about myself.

As I was slipping on my combat boots, I heard the doorbell ring. The guests were here.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry this one is so short. When I wrote the rough drafts of my chapters, they were really short, so I had to combine them to make longer chapters. I combined two of them to make this, and I thought it would be longer, but I guess not. Aslo, this isn't my favorite chapter, so I'm sorry if it sucks. ANYWAY, on to ze chaptor! *says in a French accent*

I sighed and made my way out of the bedroom to stop at the top of the stairs. I looked down and saw a couple who appeared to be in their early thirties.

"Son, are you going to introduce us to her?" the man asked, referring to me. Master turned and saw me.

"Well get down here," Master commanded. I walked down the flight of stairs and stopped a few steps behind Master.

"Mother, Father, this is my new slave, Misery," he told them. The woman had on a red fishtail dress that went along with her crimson eyes. The red complemented her black hair that flowed down in curls to her mid-back. The man wore a black tuxedo and a tie that matched his wife's dress and his eyes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Misery. I am Blake's father, Phillip," he said while taking my hand and kissing the top of it. I blushed deeply at his chivalry and looked away.

"The pleasure's mine," I murmured politely.

"And I'm Carol, Blake's mother," she said, shaking the hand her husband just kissed.

"It's nice to meet you," I replied.

"Mother, Father, the ballroom is just through those doors," Master interjected and pointed towards the ballroom.

"Thank you, Blake," said Carol.

As soon as the set of doors closed behind them, Master pounced on me with instructions.

"Answer the door and greet the guests. I will come get you once I know that all of them are here. Understood?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied. He nodded and disappeared through the doors.

Two minutes after he left. The doorbell rang and I answered it immediately. I face an outstandingly beautiful couple. The woman had on a midnight-blue ball gown, and the man had on a black tuxedo. A human girl no older than thirteen stood behind them in a black dress like mine.

"Hello. The ballroom is just through those doors," I smiled.

The couple just glared at me and went to the ballroom. When the door opened, you could hear the sound of classical music being played.

"How rude," I muttered. "All I did was say hello and they glared at me."

The next several times I opened the door, it was always the same: a rude vampire couple and a human slave girl in a black dress. I guess the slaves were required to wear black.

For the tenth time that night, I answered the door. This time though, was different. It was just a male vampire, no female companion or slave.

"Good evening," he said.

"Good evening," I replied, a bit taken aback by his friendly behavior.

"And what is your name?" he asked.

"Misery…" I said, weirded out.

"Misery. What a lovely name. I am Jareth," he stated. Jareth was tall, with long blond hair, red eyes, and almost feminine facial features. To say the least, he was gorgeous.

"It's nice to meet you, Jareth. The ballroom is right through those doors," I said, anxious to get out of his company, for he had an odd thing about him.

He bowed and made his way to the ballroom. When he slipped through the doors, I shivered. That man was slightly creepy. What person asks your name like that?

Two hundred (At least, it felt like 200) guests later, Blake finally came out and retrieved me.

"I want you to go in there and fill a platter with food. Just walk around and hand it out to people. All the slaves are doing it, so if you get confused, ask them," he said as if I wouldn't understand the simple instructions. He stalked away, and I followed behind him. I stopped in the doorway, amazed. In front of my eyes graciously swayed at least forty dancing couples. They were all so beautiful, my heart hurt. I tore my eyes away from them and headed over to the food tables.

I grabbed a platter and filled it with the bite-sized food, not really paying attention to what I put on there. I walked around the perimeter of the room, staying away from the dance floor. When I passed a slave, I gave her a friendly smile and continued on my way.

Once my tray was empty, I walked towards the table and filled it again. I walked around the room, but this I bumped into something hard as stone, knocking me to the granite floor.

"Oof!" I cried, and my platter of food flew everywhere. I looked up and saw Jareth.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, picking up the soiled food.

"It is quite alright. I hardly felt a thing," he replied, smiling and bending down to help me pick up the food.

I smiled back courteously, though still uneasy around him.

Once we placed the food on the tray, I picked it up and got to my feet.

"Thank you. Well, I'm going to go throw this away now," I said.

"May I come with you?" Jareth asked.

"Uh…sure," I replied, confused as to why he would want to come with me.

He followed me out of the ballroom and into the kitchen. I dumped the food into the trash can and faced Jareth.

"So how are you?" I asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I'll tell you upstairs," he replied mysteriously.

"Upstairs?" I questioned.

"Yes, follow me," he commanded.

"Okay…" I said, bewildered.

He led me into up the grand staircase and into one of the spare bedrooms. He opened the door, and beckoned that I enter the room first, so I complied. He followed in behind me and shut the door.

"So how are you?" I tried again.

"I'll be fantastic once I'm through with you."


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everybody. Just to forewarn you, there is some sexual stuff in this chapter. I don't want to say too much and give it away, but I think I already did. I hope you like it.

Chapter 10

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"I don't think I have to repeat myself," Jareth replied, advancing toward me. I backed up until I felt the backs of my legs hit the edge of the bed.

"You are absolutely beautiful," he said in my ear. We were so close our chests were only an inch apart.

I didn't say anything.

"It's polite to say thank you when you receive a compliment," he growled.

"Thank you," I replied quickly.

"Of course," Jareth said as he pushed me onto the bed and pinned me there.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screeched.

"Just having a little fun," he said smoothly. He locked both my hands in one of his above my head. He then began kissing the top of my chest and my shoulders, and reached his free hand behind my back to unzip my dress.

At that point, I began screaming bloody murder, but before I could get three seconds into my scream, Jareth ripped of a pillowcase and stuffed it in my mouth.

He finished unzipping my dress and slid it off my body. My dress was now lying in a heap on the floor, leaving me in my combat boots. Tears started flowing from my eyes.

Jareth continued kissing me, but his lips moved lower. He was now kissing the stitching along my stomach, obviously unfazed by the fact that I had a huge symbol carved into my stomach. He reached behind me again and unclasped my bra. He let go of my arms to slide it off, and I started struggling with all my might.

I kicked my legs wildly, almost hitting him in the back. I was also pounding his chest and shoulders with my fists. Jareth apparently did not feel my tiny fists hitting his rock-hard chest. He took the middle of my bra and slid it up my arms, making me completely naked from the waist up.

I began crying even harder, and I tried to scream through my make-shift gag. He ignored me, and kissed my breasts. Jareth sucked on them occasionally, leaving hickies.

Next to go was his jacket, tie, and shirt. He raised his head and took of his jacket with one hand, the other still pinning my wrists to the bed. He threw his tie on the ground, and ripped his shirt off, buttons popping everywhere. He had a six-pack, something that I would have been extremely attracted to, had he not been raping me.

Jareth continued kissing my chest and stomach, his hand sliding down to my underwear. He hooked a finger into the side, and started to pull them down. He stopped when he reached the top of my boots, and pulled them off. He pulled my underwear completely off, and discarded them to the floor.

Jareth moved on to his own clothing again; taking off his shoes and slacks, but he kept his boxers on.

"Why are you crying? Isn't this fun?" he asked sadistically.

I vigorously shook my head, tears still pouring out of my eyes.

He grabbed the tops of my hands and guided them over his chest and neck, making me touch him.

"What did you do to make Blake carve that into you?" he asked, his hands still leading mine over his body. I didn't answer him. I just kept crying.

"I'll take that pillowcase out of your mouth if you promise not to scream. But if you do, I'll torture you worse than Blake did. You promise not to scream?" he asked.

I gently nodded my head. Jareth removed the pillowcase and kept it in his hand, ready to stuff it back in my mouth if I screamed again. I didn't though, not wanting more torture.

"So are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"I tried to run away," I answered weakly.

"That was a very naughty thing to do. But you're not going to try to run away when you're with me, are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm taking you home with me," he replied. I started sobbing; crying even harder than I already was.

"Dear, what's wrong? You'll have fun with me," Jareth said. I shuddered mentally at his use of the word 'dear.'

"Why are you taking me?" I managed to choke out.

"Because I had this feeling when I first met you. I just don't think I can stand being away from you, so I'm going to take you home with me," he explained.

"Please. Don't," I begged.

"Why? You'll be happy with me," he said.

I just shook my head pathetically.

"Well, anyways, that's enough talking. Take off my boxers," he commanded.

"What? No!" I cried out.

"Shh. Remember, be quiet, or I'm going to have to hurt you when we get home, and I don't want that. And, yes, do it. Do you want me to help you?" he said gently. In fact, his entire tone was gentle since he started talking about taking me with him.

I didn't say anything, so he took that as a yes.

Jareth guided my hands to his hips, and he made me tug down his boxers. I quickly shut my eyes.

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"Are you lying to me?" he asked.

I shook my head, eyes still closed.

I felt a flash of cool air, and Jareth's hands leave my body. I slowly opened one eye to see Jareth standing above me, completely dressed and holding my clothes.

"I want your first time to be special, so we are aren't going to do it tonight," he said. I sighed in relief and stopped crying.

He seemed irritated at my relief. "Well, come on, then. Get your clothes on," he commanded rudely.

I shakily stood up and grabbed my clothes from him. I slowly put them on, and when I was finished lacing up my boots, I dashed to the door, hoping to escape from Jareth.

I thought I was going to make it, but I ran into Jareth.

"Okay. Here's what I'm going to do. I'm going to give you three chances. You just used up one, and using the other two will mean punishment. Understood?" he growled.

I nodded.

"I'm going to accept a nod this time, but in the future, I want a verbal response, alright?"

"Okay," I said, my voice wavering.

"Good. Now I'm just going to put you to sleep, and then I'll wake you up when we get home."

I didn't have a chance to reply before I fell asleep in Jareth's arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everybody! Before we get the chapter going, I just want to say something to Whitewolf:

Whitewolf- Thank you so, so, so much for your comments. I really appreciate your reviews and the fact that you have been faithfully reading my story. I cannot tell you how much it means to me to know that there is at least one person out there that likes my story. If you ever want to talk to me, get an account so you can PM me. Again, merci beaucoup! (Thank you very much)

Chapter 11

I awoke to the feeling of someone stroking my hair. I noticed that I was leaning on someone's chest, and I was sitting in a bed completely foreign to me.

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a large white bedroom decorated with gold artwork, a rug, little knickknacks, a lamp, and wall-hangings. The carpet was as white as the walls, and the gold rug was a bold contrast against the white of the carpet. The furniture in the room, which consisted of a desk, a bureau, a book shelf, a night stand, and a small table with a set of chairs, was dark brown. There were doors directly to the left, right, and in front of the bed.

"Do you like it?" I heard Jareth's voice in my ear. I jumped and pushed myself away from him, last nights events rushing back.

"It's nice, but it would be even nicer if you would take me back to Master's," I replied as I got out of the huge four-poster bed, noticing I was still in my black ball gown.

"Blake made you call him Master? Even I wouldn't do that. You would be better off here, Misery. You're safer with me than you are with Blake," Jareth said, standing up, too.

"Well, considering that you were the one who tried to rape me last night, I really don't think that's true," I said, my voice rising at the anger I felt towards Jareth.

"I wasn't trying to rape you. I was just trying to~"

"Rape me! You were just trying to rape me! I was kicking and crying and yelling and you gagged me! If that's not rape, then I don't know what is!" I yelled.

"Misery, I don't like yelling, and I have zero tolerance for it. I won't yell at you, and you won't yell at me," he said calmly.

"I think I have a right to yell! I was nearly raped and kidnapped twice in one week!" I shouted.

"This is your final warning. Do not yell at me or you'll us up your second chance," Jareth said ominously.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes, trying to control my anger. I did not want to use up my 'second chance.'

"Okay, look Jareth. Take me back to Master's," I commanded.

"No, Misery. You are staying with me and that's final," he said through gritted teeth.

"Why? If anything, I belong to Master, as much as I hate to say it, but I do. Now take me back," I said impatiently.

"Why?" he repeated. "Because I want you here with me, and I always get what I want." He began advancing towards me. I backed up until I hit the wall next to the night stand. I looked to the door on my left, and I decided I would take a chance. I quickly grabbed the doorknob, and threw it open. When I saw what is in there, I groaned.

"That's the bathroom, dear," Jareth laughed.

"Really? I hadn't notice," I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Another thing I don't have any tolerance for is attitude," he said.

"Is there anything you_ do _have tolerance for? I asked.

"Misery…" He warned. I just walked past him to the door directly to in front of the bed. I opened it and groaned again. It was a freaking closet. I walked to the last door, and was about to open it, but Jareth blocked my way. Again.

"Excusez-moi," I smiled fake-sweetly.

"Parlez-vous francais?" Jareth asked, surprised.

"No, I just know how to say excuse me. So, excuse me," I commanded again.

His surprised expression disappeared. . "I do not want you leaving this room until I can trust you," he said.

My face fell into mock-hurt. "You don't trust me?"

"Not yet, no. But if you behave, I will."

"Define behave."

"By behaving I mean no yelling, no attitude, no escaping, and various others," he explained.

"But what if I like having an attitude and yelling at people?" I asked.

"Then too bad. You will behave, and you will listen to me," Jareth demanded.

"Says who? You don't own me, so I don't have to listen to you. The closest person I 'belong' to is Master. And unless I'm mistaken, which I'm not, you aren't Master." I shot back, my anger rising again.

"Says me, that's who. You are mine now. You no longer belong to Blake. And you are about to use up your second chance," he advised.

"I am no one's! I am not a thing to be owned, by anybody! Not by you, or Blake, or anyone! Now move, so I can leave!" I roared, completely ignoring the fact that I was about to use up my 'second chance' by yelling.

Jareth sighed in frustration. "Misery, that's your second chance. You only have one left before I have to punish you for not listening to me."

"Are you fucking kidding me!? You kidnapped me last night and you seriously expect me to follow your every command and whim!? I've had enough with being a 'slave!' There is no such thing as slavery anymore, so I would appreciate it if people would stop acting like there is and telling me what to do all the damn time!" I screamed, my anger exploding out of my body.

"I also don't have a tolerance for swearing. And I never said you were a slave in this household. But if you keep acting like a disobedient pet, it is possible for you to be downgraded to a slave," Jareth said.

"Pet?! Pet?! That's just as belittling as being called a slave! I'm not an animal, nor am I a thing to be owned! I am a fucking human being!"

"Misery, I am sick of your disrespect. I told you not to yell, and you did. I told you to quit with the swearing, and you didn't. I don't want to have to punish you."

"Just do it already! You've been threatening me with that for the past ten minutes! I lived through having something carved onto my stomach, so I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever torture you can come up with!" I screamed.

Jareth gripped the tops of my arms. "Calm down, Misery. I don't want to punish you."

He touching me sent me into a fury. "Let me go, asshole!" I yelled. I struggled, but I couldn't free myself from Jareth's grasp.

"I'm sorry if I upset you. Please, calm down," he said gently.

"Do NOT tell me to calm down! And I would be obliged if you got your disgusting rapist hands off of me!"

He said something under his breath that I didn't catch. He moved us closer to the bed and away from the door, where we were previously standing.

A minute of us just standing there, me still struggling to get out of his grip, passed. The door opened and in stepped a man I have never seen before carrying a syringe full of a milky-colored liquid. I stopped struggling for a second and stared at the syringe. Then I went back to freaking out.

"Let me go! Leave me alone, you disgusting rapist!"

"Misery, it's just something to calm you down," he tried to explain.

"I don't want your drugs!" I screamed.

He gestured with his head toward me, and the man walked forward. He stuck the needle in my arm, and injected the fluid into my bloodstream.

My struggling slowly dwindled down to nothing. I sagged into Jareth's arms, and the world spun around me.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I heard the door to the bedroom close. Ten minutes pass, and I was still in Jareth's arms. Five minutes after that, and the spinning slowed to a gradual stop. Jareth moved me to the bed, and sat next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, starting to stroke my hair again.

"Don't touch me," I mumbled with my eyes closed.

He laughed, but continued to caress my hair. "I'm going to take that as a yes."  
"Seriously. Get your disgusting rapist hands out of my hair," I commanded weakly.

"I didn't rape you, Misery," he sighed.

"Well, you came close enough." I slowly traveled one hand up to his and took hold of it. I moved it over his chest and dropped it there. I tried to move my own hand back to my side, but Jareth grabbed it and placed it on his lap. He started petting my hand.

"What is with you and stroking me like a dog?" I muttered grumpily, having no more energy to take my hand off his chest.

"Your skin and hair are quite pleasant to the touch," he explained.

"So? That doesn't mean you have to touch me at every opportunity given to you," I snapped softly.

"Yes, it does. I take advantage of those opportunities."

I sighed, but didn't say anything. I didn't have much energy left.

We sat there in silence for a while before Jareth ruined it. "How do you like our bedroom?"

I opened my eyes, suddenly regaining some of my energy left. "_Our_ bedroom?" I questioned.

"Yes, _our_ bedroom. We're sharing the master bedroom."

"The hell we are," I said, trying to sit up.

"Misery, lay back down," he ordered nicely.

"No," I said, still trying to sit up.

He sighed again and gently pushed me back down. "Misery, why won't you listen to me?"

"Because, _Jareth_. I am sick and tired of everybody telling me what to do. I've had enough of it to last me a lifetime." I finally gave up trying to sit; Jareth's hand was still resting on my chest and it was too heavy to move.

"Well, you didn't answer my question. Do you like it?" he repeated.

"Too white," I replied as soon as he got the sentence out of his mouth.

"We can redecorate it if you want. All black décor." He meant for the last part to be a joke, but I immediately perked up.

"Really?" I asked hopefully.

"No, of course not. I was kidding," he said with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Oh…" my face fell. "In that case, I don't want to share a bedroom with you. If I'm going to stay here, then why can't I have my own room? I did at Blake's."

"Two reasons. One, I don't trust you. And two, even if I did, I would still want to share a bedroom with you, just to have you close," Jareth explained.

"Why can't you just leave me alone? Why can't you just take me back to Blake? Or better yet, my own home?"

"This is your home now. And I can't explain why I have to be near you. I just have this feeling."

"You haven't even known me for twenty-four hours, and yet you have this 'feeling' about me?" I asked, creeped out.

"I just do," was all he said.

"So can I have my own room?" I tried again.

"No."

I groaned. "I hate you."

"Just because I wont let you have your own bedroom?" Jareth asked, caught off guard.

"No, not just that. I hate you because you're bipolar, you almost raped me, you kidnapped me, you expect me to obey your every order, you threaten me with torture if I don't, and you drugged me."

"I am not bipolar. And I drugged you for your own good," he defended.

"Don't deny it. You know you're bipolar."

"How?"

"One minute you're insanely angry with me, and the next, you're super gentle and kind."

"That's because you make me angry, but then I realize that it's impossible for me to stay mad at you for more than a minute."

"I freakin' hate you," I told him, meaning what I said.

"Misery, just go get your pajamas on," he commanded suddenly.

"From where? And I kind of can't, considering your hand is too heavy for me to move off my chest," I pointed out.

He took his hand off of me. "The closet. Where else do you get clothes from?"

"Umm…the dresser, perhaps? What am I supposed to wear, anyways? One of your t-shirts or something?"

"No. _Your_ pajamas."

"You have clothes in my size!?" I asked loudly (I didn't yell).

"Yes, of course. I'm not just going to bring you here, and then not have anything for you to wear," he said.

"How do you know my size?" I asked, managing to stand up.

"I have my sources," Jareth said mysteriously.

"I hate you," I said again. I slowly walked to the closet door and opened it. The inside was separated into two sections: male and female. The male side was mainly formal clothes, but there were a few casual sets. The female side consisted _entirely_ of dresses and petticoats in different shades of pinks, purples, creams, and yellows. No green, blue, or black.

"Um, excuse sir, but all I'm seeing are dresses and no black, blue, or green. Where are the pants, shirts, and acceptable colors?" I asked from the doorway, annoyed by the sight of the happy colors and dresses.

Jareth stood up as well. "It's inappropriate for women to wear anything but dresses or skirts, and I don't like skirts. So I didn't but you any."

"What is this? The 1800's?" I asked, pissed off. I hate wearing dresses (except for formal occasions) and bright colors.

"Let's just say I'm very old fashioned." He walked into the closet with me.

"I'm not wearing any of those disgusting dresses. I do not wear pink, purple, or cream. Yellow is a stretch."

"It's either these or go naked, which is something I'm fine with," Jareth grinned.

I was appalled. "You sicko! I'll wear the damn dresses!"

He laughed. "That's what I thought. Now, the pajamas are in this drawer. Your shoes are here," he pointed to them (all white and sandals or flats) underneath the clothes, "and your underwear is in the bureau next to the bed," he explained, and pulled out a white ankle-length nightgown.

"Oh, hell no. Nightgowns?" I said, thoroughly irritated.

"It's either this or go naked," he repeated.

"I freaking hate you," I growled, and snatched the nightgown from him.

"I love you." He grinned again.

"Get out," I ordered. He didn't say anything; he just walked out and closed the door behind him. I mumbled to myself curse words describing Jareth, and threw my ball gown and combat boots off. I replaced them with the stupid nightgown, and walked out of the closet.

"I'm going to sleep," I said as I climbed into bed.

"Good night, then," Jareth called from the bathroom.

I ignored him, and fell asleep within seconds.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke to Jareth's arms wrapped around my waist. I groggily tried to peel them off of me, but they just tightened.

"Good morning," he said.

"Let me go," I commanded sleepily.

"It's only polite to say good morning and not 'let me go,'" he replied shortly.

"Good morning, Jareth." I rolled my eyes.

"You're not off to a very good start."

"And I should care, why?"

"You should care because I will have to punish you if you continue to misbehave," he said, his arms still around me.

"I'm going to scream if you don't let me go," I warned.

"No, you're~" he began, but I cut him off with a high-pitched scream that would have shattered his ear drums if he were human.

He immediately released me, and I suspended my scream in mid-air after he did.

"Ow, Misery! Why would you do that?!" he shouted.

"Careful, Jareth. No yelling or I'm going to have to punish you," I mocked, getting up from the bed and walking towards the bathroom.

"I do not appreciate you mocking me," he said, standing up also.

"Well, I do not appreciate the fact that you kidnapped me," I replied, closing the bathroom door and locking it behind me.

"Misery, come out of there," Jareth commanded.

"I have to pee," I stood against the door in amazement. The bathroom was huge. When you first walk in, there were sinks with mirrors above them, and cupboards below them. When you walk in about twelve feet (four sinks on each side), you see a giant Jacuzzi tube and a shower to the left of a room, and a door on the right side of the room.

I walked to the door and opened it. The room was about the size of a small bedroom. Against the back wall to the right was a toilet, and the wall closest to the toilet held a medium sized bookshelf.

I sauntered in, closed the door behind me, and locked it. I made my way towards the bookshelf and scanned the novel titles. They were just regular books.

I used the toilet (I wasn't lying to Jareth when I said that I needed to pee) and walked out of that room. I washed my hands a re-entered the bedroom to find Jareth fully dressed, the bed made, and a pink knee-length dress with short sleeves laid out on it, and a pair of white sandals beneath the dress.

"What the hell is that?" I asked, pointing to the dress.

"Your outfit for today," he replied, looking up from his book.

"I don't even get to pick out what I'm wearing?" I asked incredulously.

"You will once you learn how to behave," Jareth said calmly.

"So this is some form of punishment?"

"Yes."

"But it's pink. I don't wear pink," I said through clenched teeth.

"You do in my house," he responded.

"Need I remind you that I didn't come here willingly?" I said with my teeth still clenched.

"Your point is? This is still my house. You can wear the pink, or you can wear nothing at all."

"I fucking hate you," I said while walking towards the dress.

"Language, Misery. You cuss one more time and you'll be punished," Jareth cautioned.

"Whatever," I mumbled. I snatched up the hideous dress, and walked back into the bathroom.

I rummaged around the cupboards and drawers in the bathroom until I found a towel (white), a brush, deodorant, a new toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo, and soap. Everything except the towel was pink, and I found all of it in the drawer and cupboard underneath the third sink to the right. I assumed they were my cupboard and drawer considering there was nail polish (You guessed it! Pink!), a hairdryer, a curling iron, and tampons in there as well.

I was completely and utterly irritated by all that pink. Did he really believe my favorite color was pink? Pink is my _least_ favorite color.

I realized that I forgot to grab underwear. I groaned and headed out and headed out of the bathroom.

"What did you forget?" Jareth asked as soon as I opened the bathroom door, this time not looking up from his book this time.

"Underwear," I replied.

"They're in the bureau," he told me.

"Yes, I know," I replied shortly. I opened a random drawer and my eyes immediately landed on pink, white, and yellow underwear.

"Do you seriously think that pink is my favorite color?" I asked, very much annoyed.

"Yes. Pink is every girl's favorite color," Jareth responded.

"You are so stereotypical it kills me," I said my teeth clenched again.

"Well excuse me for assuming. Now hurry up and get ready. I would like to eat breakfast before noon," he said, exaggerating.

"It's not even nine yet." I closed the drawer after grabbing a white bra and a pair of yellow underwear.

I walked back to the bathroom and was about to close the door when I heard Jareth say, "It's called an exaggeration, dear."

I stopped myself short and said, "Don't call me that." I slammed the door to the bathroom shut.

I grabbed the soap, shampoo, and towel and walked to the shower. I turned it on, undressed, and waited for the water to heat up. Once it was hot enough, I stepped in with the soap and the shampoo. I scrubbed my body with my hands (I forgot to grab the PINK shower-pouf) and lathered shampoo into my hair. I rinsed off all the soap and shampoo, turned off the water, and stepped onto the white mat that rested on the tile.

I grabbed the towel and dried off. After I was done, I wrapped the towel around my body and blow-dried my hair. I let it fall naturally around my shoulders. I put on deodorant, brushed my teeth, and put on my underwear and that revolting dress.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror, and almost vomited. The dress fit me perfectly (which was really creepy, if you know what I mean), but the fact that it was pink made me look awful. Well, at least in my opinion.

I walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed to put on the white sandals, which clashed terribly with the black polish on my nails.

"Misery, go pick up the dirty clothes and the towel you just left on the floor, ands put them in the hamper in the closet," Jareth commanded.

I sighed loudly, but did as I was told, not wanting to start an argument (surprisingly). I walked into the closet and deposited the clothes. I was about to walk out of the closet when I noticed something. My combat boots were gone.

"Jareth," I said from the doorway.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Where are my combat boots?"

"I threw them out," he replied.

"You…threw…out … my… combat boots?" I asked gently in disbelief.

"Yes," he said simply.

"HOW DARE YOU!? THOSE WERE MINE! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO THROW OUT MY THINGS! WHY WOULD YOU EVEN DO THAT?!" I exploded.

"Misery, no yelling. And I threw them away because it is not appropriate for women to wear combat boots. Why do you care, anyway?"

"I CARE BECAUSE THOSE WERE THE ONLY THINGS I HAD LEFT OF MY OLD LIFE!"

"I said no yelling."

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK!"

"Alright, that's it. I've had enough of your disobedience. It's time for an actual punishment."


	14. Chapter 14

I think this is my favorite chapter so far. Tell me what you think! And to all of you who want Blake to come back, he might make a return in the next few chapters or so. :)

Chapter 14

Jareth grabbed me by the forearm and started dragging me out of the room.

"What the hell are you doing? Let me go," I commanded, struggling to get out of his grip.

"No, Misery. I've had enough of your misbehaving. It's time for you to learn your lesson," he said. Now we were out in a long hallway, like the one in Blake's house. However, just like Jareth's bedroom, everything was decorated in a gold and white color scheme. Portraits of people (who all looked to be in their early 30's at the latest) lined the hallway, the frames golden in color. There were also dark brown tables with crystal vases full of yellow flowers sitting on them.

"Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked.

"The basement," he replied.

"The fucking basement?" I questioned.

Jareth jerked on my arm harder in response. "Why do you keep cussing? That's exactly why I'm punishing you along with the fact that you have a terrible attitude."

"I cuss because I'm angry. I have a terrible attitude because I hate you," I shot back. We were now standing in front of a door at the end of the hall. He opened the door and dragged me down the steps of the metal staircase into the darkness below.

When we reached the bottom of a dank and terrible smelling room, Jareth let go of my arm and flicked on a light. We stood in the center of a torture chamber. There were chains hanging from ceiling, whips of all different types were laying in racks on the wall, a couple of long metal beds and chairs, tons of knives with wicked-looking blades resting on a rusty table, and chains and ropes strewn all over the floor.

My heart dropped to my stomach, and my eyes widened at the sight of the terrible room. "What the hell are you going to do to me?" I whispered.

"I'm just going to leave you down here for a while. Just like a time-out," Jareth said and walked towards me. He grabbed my arm again and drug me over to one of the metal chairs. I made no move to struggle, to shocked to do anything. He plopped me down in the chair, and grabbed one of the ropes lying on the floor.

I snapped out of my trance when I realized what Jareth was doing. "You're going to tie me up?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes. I don't want you roaming around and hurting yourself," he explained.

"I'm not two years old," I defended, but I stayed where I was, not wanting to anger him into torturing me.

"I know, but humans are fragile. You might manage getting hurt somehow."

"How long are you going to leave me down here?"

"As long as it takes for you to realize that you need to stop misbehaving," he said while wrapping the rope around my wrists and the arms of the chair, and tying them into complicated looking knots.

"Are you going to feed me? How am I supposed to go to the bathroom?" I asked, worried.

"I'll let you out every six hours or so to let you use the restroom and to possibly feed you."

"Possibly!?" I repeated.

"Misery, you need to learn how to behave. So if that means slightly starving you, then so be it. I'll see you in six hours," Jareth said, turning of the light, plunging the room into darkness.

"No! Don't just leave me here!" I yelled after him.

He ignored me and didn't say anything. I heard him climb up the stairs and shut the door. I did not, however, hear the click of a lock.

I began trying to wriggle my wrists out of the extremely tight ropes. I didn't make any progress besides rubbing my wrists raw. Then it dawned on me: I have to get the damn ropes untied before I try to get my wrists out of them. I leaned my head down and picked at the rope with my teeth.

After about an hour of blindly trying to untie the rope with my teeth, I succeed in getting the knot undone on my right hand. Now I jerked my right arm up to get the rope looser. After about two minutes of doing that, the ropes around my right hand fell away.

"Yes!" I exclaimed quietly. I began working on untying my left hand. This time, I didn't have to use my teeth, and the process went along faster. Finally, after forty-five minutes, I got my left hand free. I jumped to my feet and silently ascended the stairs. I slowly opened the door when I reached the top. I peeked my head out of the door frame and made sure the coast was clear.

I tiptoed out into the hallway when I didn't see anybody, and quickly (but quietly) dashed down the hallway. I made my way to a staircase and crouched down. I listened for a few moments, and didn't hear anything. I looked over the top of the banister and saw a spiraling staircase leading into another hallway.

I descended the stairs, and walked down the hallway. When I came to the end of it, it forked into two directions. I looked down both ways. They appeared exactly alike. I went with my gut and went left. I followed the curving passage and came into a large kitchen with an opening so you could see into the dining room.

I looked into the dining room and my heart dropped. There, in the dining room, was Jareth reading a newspaper, facing me with an empty plate in front of him and a coffee mug.

I dropped to my knees behind the isle and tried to control my heavy, nervous breathing. Once I had slightly calmed down, I scanned the kitchen and my eyes found two doors. I prayed that they didn't lead into the room Jareth was in.

I crawled over to the farthest from the little window, and nudged it open with my head. I glanced into the room and saw and grand foyer, not unlike Blake's. In the center of the room was a set of enormous oak doors.

I thought about what I was going to do. If I ran out there, I would be a sitting duck. And there was always the possibility that they were locked. I decided to risk it, anyway.

I got up and noiselessly dashed to the doors. I looked behind me, and saw no one. I quickly threw open a door (Thank God, they were unlocked) and sprinted out of the house. I heard it slam behind me, and I pumped my legs as fast as I could into the forest of trees surrounding Jareth's house.

I ran, and ran, and ran until my legs went numb. I finally slowed to a walk, and realized how bad of a situation I was in. I had no idea where I was going, or how big of a forest I was in, I had no food or water, and the chances of me finding a road or trail to walk on was slim.

However, I tried not to think about those things. I focused on the happiness of finally being able to get away from Jareth, and the possibility of being able to return home. No matter how much I disliked my life prior to me getting kidnapped (the first time), I would be overjoyed to return to normality.

I hacked my way through the forest for at least four hours. If Jareth hadn't noticed I've escaped yet, he will soon. It's been almost six hours (if I kept track of time correctly) since he left me alone in that torture chamber. I shuddered at the thought of it. I loved al things dark and morbid, but that was _too_ dark and morbid.

Another hour of walking passes, and I'm about to give up when I break through the trees and find a road. I stood shocked at the edge of the forest for a moment, and then a huge grin spread over my face. Finally!

I walked along the side of the road, a newfound pep in my step. I heard the roar of a car engine, and looked behind me. I saw a white Porsche and stuck my thumb out like a hitch-hiker. The car rolled up beside my and its tinted windows rolled down.

My heart stopped beating when I saw Jareth's angry face.

..


	15. Chapter 15

Hey, guys! This may be the last chapter for a few weeks, because I still have to paint my family their Christmas gifts, and that's going to take up most of my time. Sorry about that. Well, I hope everyone has an amazing Christmas, and if you don't celebrate Christmas, then have fun celebrating whatever holiday you do celebrate.

Chapter 15

I stood, shocked, staring into the window for a few seconds. Then I turned around and bolted back into the forest. I heard the car door open, and I ran faster. I heard the car door close, and I knew I was screwed.

I looked behind me while I was running, and ran into something. I fell to the ground and looked up. Jareth was glaring down at me.

"You are in _so_ much trouble, now," he said, picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"Let me go!" I yelled, pounding on his back. Tears of disappointment started to form in my eyes. I was so close to freedom.

"I think I need to break you," he commented.

"Break me? What the fuck does that mean?" I said, my voice wavering from me trying to control my tears.

"I need to break your spirit. It'll make you easier to control."

"You'll never break my spirit! I'll always hate you, and that's a reason why my spirit isn't going to be broken!"

"They always say that before I break them."

"Who's they?" I questioned.

"My prior pets," Jareth replied.

"Prior pets!? What kind of sick freak are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm not a sick freak, Misery," he said. I could tell that we were getting closer to the car, and an idea popped into my head.

I sucked in a deep breath of air, and let out a blood-curdling scream. Jareth dropped me to cover his ears, and I ran as fast as I could deeper into the forest.

I only got about thirty feet when I ran into Jareth again.

"You're only making it worse for yourself. Now sleep," he commanded.

"Sleep? I can't just fall asleep on the…" I broke off and fell asleep in Jareth's arms.

I awoke in the same torture chamber, lying face down on one of the metal beds with my shirt and bra off. My legs and wrists were tied to the ends of the beds.

I groggily tried to get my wrists out of the ropes, and as soon as I moved, a blinding light turned on above me. I quickly squeezed my eyes shut, the light hurting them.

"Misery, I don't want to do this to you, but you leave me no choice," I heard Jareth's voice say from above me.

I slowly opened my eyes again to see Jareth standing above me with a knife.

"I feel as if I'm in a very vulnerable position, and I don't like it," I mumbled.

"You're not supposed to like it. It's your punishment."

"What is with that knife?" I knew what he was going to do to me, but I asked anyway.

"Maybe a bit of torture will break you," Jareth said sadistically.

"No. I've already been tortured," I protested.

"I've heard enough of you. Now let's get started." He pulled up a chair and sat beside me.

I felt the cool edge of the blade press against the top of my shoulder. He pressed it into my skin and a bead of blood sprung out onto my back. I bit my lip to keep from crying out. He drug the blade in a spiral pattern across my shoulders. Tears started pooling in my eyes, and I tried to keep them in, but I failed. Jareth continued to drag the knife across my back in intricate, swirly patterns.

My lip started bleeding because I bit down on it so hard. After that I couldn't take it anymore, and I started screaming like somebody was killing me.

Another five minutes of me screaming and Jareth carving into me passed. It was the worst pain I've ever felt. It was worse then when Blake carved into me. Before he started, I told myself I wasn't going to beg him to stop like I did with Blake. Jareth wasn't going to break me, and I had more dignity than that.

"Misery, when are you going to give up? It pains me to hear your screams. All you have to do is say please, and I'll stop," he said gently after another two minutes.

"I would never stoop so low as to beg for you!" I shrieked.

"It's your choice then," he said, and he kept on torturing me. I screamed again.

Finally, after ten minutes, Jareth reached the bottom of my back, and stopped. I cut off my scream, and cried quietly in pain and in relief.

"I'll be right back," he said quietly. He stood up and left. About a minute later, he returned with a box of medical supplies. He sat back down and took out a rag and a bottle of disinfectant.

"My blood can heal you, but I want you to heal the old-fashioned way," he said while dabbing the disinfectant on my back and shoulders. I whimpered when he touched me, but didn't say anything.

He finished cleaning my wounds and pulled out a needle and medical thread. My eyes widened when I saw them. Jareth threaded the needle and began stitching me up. I whimpered again.

After about twenty minutes, he was done, and I was somehow still conscious.

"Come on, let's get you into the bedroom," he said soothingly, and he untied me from the bed. He helped me stand, and picked me up, my chest still naked. I buried my head into his shirt and sobbed. I hope I ruined it.

We ascended the stairs and entered the hallway. He opened the door to the bedroom and gently laid me on my stomach. He sat next to me, and softly stroked my hair.

"Stop touching me," I commanded weakly.

Jareth sighed in frustration and said, "I guess I haven't broken you, yet."

"Yet? You never will," I replied and fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys! I hope everyone had a fantastic Christmas or whatever holiday you celebrate. Sorry it took me so long to update, I just wanted to relax a little before I started updating again. Okay, it seems as if Blake is WAY more popular than I thought. Tell me in the comments who you like better: Blake or Jareth, then based on what you say, I'll see if I want Blake to come back or not, because I'm still not sure. Anyways, thanks for reading! :)

Chapter 16

I woke up slowly in the same position I was in when I fell asleep. Jareth and all.

"And you are still here why?" I asked quietly.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up," he replied.

"Of course you did," I mumbled.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, offended.

"Nothing, just nothing," I said rudely. I gradually got out of the bed, and bent over. A sharp pain shot up through my back.

Jareth dashed (with vampire speed) over to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Do I look like it?" I managed to straighten back up, and realized I still had no shirt or bra on. I quickly covered my chest and turned my back on Jareth.

"There's no reason to cover yourself, Misery. It's nothing I haven't seen before," he said. I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"You know, you can be such a sick creature sometimes," I replied.

"Creature? Ouch."

"Yes, creature. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go take a bath," I said walking into the bathroom and closing the door behind me. I looked at my back in the mirror, and immediately fell into a rage. My back was covered in swirly designs, and there was hardly a piece of skin that didn't have a deep cut on it. Saying I was pissed was an understatement.

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself. Once I was somewhat composed, I turned the hot water to the tub on. I took the pajama bottoms (Jareth put must have put them on me before I was tortured) and my underwear off. I slipped into the hot water and flinched. The water stung the wounds on my back. The pain slowly subsided and I relaxed in the hot water.

I dozed off in the hot water, and the sound of someone opening the door jerked me out of my light sleep. I looked up to see Jareth standing in the doorway. I forgot to lock the damn door.

"What the hell are you doing? I can't even be alone for two minutes without you bothering me," I said while covering myself once more.

"You've been in here for over an hour! I was just checking to see if you didn't drown or something!" he defended.

"An hour? Oh, I fell asleep longer than I thought. Now will you please leave?" I asked.

"I think it's about time that you got out of the bath," he said.

"Okay? Now will you please leave?" I repeated.

"Can't you at least be grateful that I checked on you?" he asked.

"Why would I be grateful to _you_? I hate you," I replied rudely.

"I don't understand why you hate me so much," he mumbled, his red eyes falling to the ground.

"I've already explained it to you, and I'm not going to again. Now, leave!" I commanded, flicking water at him. He left.

I sighed, and lifted myself carefully from the tub. I wrung my hair out and grabbed a towel. I dried my body off, and then wrapped the towel around me. I walked out of the bathroom. I felt Jareth's eyes on me as I walked into the closet, but I ignored him.

"Misery, where are you going? I already have an outfit picked out for you," Jareth said from the desk. I disregarded him again, and locked the closet door. I was not about to where another pink dress.

"Shit," I mumbled. I forgot to grab underwear and a bra. I unlocked the closet and walked back out. As soon as I did, Jareth pounced on me (not literally).

"I would appreciate it if you didn't ignore me," he said with his hands on his hips. At that moment I decided I would give Jareth the silent treatment, so I didn't answer him. I merely grabbed a pair of white underwear and a yellow bra, and walked back into the closet. I was about to close it when Jareth stuck his foot in the doorway.

"Misery, listen to me. I already have an outfit picked out for you. It's sitting on the bed."

I shook my head, and kicked his foot, trying to get him to leave.

"What do you mean no? I'm the one who decides what you are to wear," he said.

I continued kicking his foot, and when that didn't work, I stomped on it as hard as I could.

"I can barely feel that, Misery," Jareth pointed out. I then gave up trying to get him to leave, so I just turned away from him. I scanned the racks of clothes, and picked out an ivory lace dress.

"What are you doing? You're not wearing that. You're wearing what's on the bed," he said, still standing in the doorway.

I turned my back to him, and dropped my towel. I heard him snort, and I slipped on my underwear and bra. I took the dress off the hanger, and was about to put it on when Jareth walked into the closet.

"Oh, no, you don't," he said, and threw me over his shoulder. I pounded on his back as he walked into the bedroom. He laid me on the bed, and held up a plain lavender dress.

"This is what you're wearing," he told me.

"No, it's not. I'm wearing the lace one," I said, breaking my short silent streak.

"Yes it is. Now put it on, or you'll go in your underwear."

"Well, I guess I'm going in my underwear, because I'm sick of you telling me what to wear," I replied standing up from the bed. I decided I would rather go naked than to listen to this douche-bag.

"Are those scars on your thighs?" Jareth asked, looking at my legs.

"Yes."

"From what?"

"I used to cut myself," I said simply. I used to be embarrassed about my scars and the fact that I cut myself, but I don't care anymore.

He looked surprised and asked, "Why?"

"That's really none of your business. Now can we go eat? I'm hungry," I declared.

"Fine. We'll discuss this later. I want you to meet my siblings."

"Siblings? But I'm naked. You can see my stomach and back," I protested.

Jareth smiled. "Maybe if you're so self-conscious you should wear the lavender dress."

I held my head up. I would not give in to this asshole. "No, let's go."

He looked shocked again, but composed himself quickly. "Fine."

He walked out of the room, and I followed behind him, slightly nervous. We took the same path that I took when I tried to escape. However, we went through the other door in the kitchen.

We entered the dining room, and six pairs of eyes fell directly on me. I waved sarcastically at the people in the room.

"Why the hell are you in just your underwear?" a man with short blonde hair from the table asked.

"Because this asshole says that I have to wear what he picks out for me, or I can go naked. And the clothes he has for me are absolutely revolting," I replied. I felt their eyes on my stomach and my thighs, looking at Blake's symbol and my scars.

"Is that Blake Winters' symbol carved on your stomach?" a red-headed girl asked.

"Yes." I said.

"Was Blake your first owner?" the same girl inquired.

"If you're going to call him that, then yes. Blake _is_ my owner." I put extra emphasis on is.

"Is? Jareth, isn't she your pet?" a girl with a pixie cut asked Jareth.

He was about to answer, but I cut him off before he could. "He stole me from Blake."

No one said anything in response to that, so Jareth spoke up. "Misery, these are my siblings Karigan, Riley, and Alexander." He pointed to a girl with long black hair, the same guy that gave Jareth the needle that night when I was freaking out , and the blondie. "These are their partners Marcelle, Asphodel, and Isabelle." Marcelle had black hair like Karigan. Asphodel was the red-head, and Isabelle was the girl with the brown pixie cut. Karigan and Marcelle looked more like siblings than Jareth and she did.

"Well now that introductions have been made, let's eat," Jareth said, and sat down at the head of the table. I sat in the empty spot next to Karigan, and had the most awkward breakfast ever.


	17. Chapter 17

Hello, everybody! So I have decided that I will bring back Blake, eventually. I still don't know when, but it might take longer than expected, so sorry about that. I have just signed up to be a beta, so if you need to beta your story, look me up! Thanks! :)

Chapter 17

We sat in silence throughout the entire breakfast. Awkward silence. Apparently no one felt comfortable having a half-nude girl sitting at their table. Go figure.

When everyone looked like they were done eating, Jareth broke the awkward silence. "Karigan, can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on the favor," she said hesitantly.

"I need you to watch Misery for me. I don't trust her to be by herself since she tried to escape," he replied.

"Why can't you just watch her yourself?" she asked rudely. I was slightly offended at her protest.

"Because I have a job and so does everybody else in this house, except for you. So will you watch her for me?" he asked Karigan again.

"What will you do for me in return?" she asked, glaring at Jareth.

He sighed. "I'll buy you a new set of throwing knives."

Karigan's eyes sparkled, but the sparkle died down quickly. "Fine, I'll do it. At least she's got more balls than your other pets. They would _never _walk around in just their underwear," she said. I took that as a complement, and beamed.

"Why thank you, Karigan. I'm flattered," I smiled at her.

"Yeah, whatever," she said. I saw her suppress a smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready for work. Karigan, just hang out with Misery. You guys can do whatever, but don't take her out of the house," Jareth requested, and left the room.

"You are very brave going out in just your underwear," Riley commented after Jareth left.

"I guess. I'm just sick of Jareth telling me what outfit to wear. I fucking hate that man," I growled.

Karigan snorted. "That makes two of us."

"Three," Alexander chimed in.

"Four," Isabelle added.

"Five and six," Riley said for himself and Asphodel.

"You all really don't like him?" I asked, disbelief plastered all over my face.

"No," everyone except for Marcelle said in unison.

"Then why do you live here? And I've noticed you haven't said anything, Marcelle. Do you not hate him?" I asked Marcelle.

"I don't hate him, no. I feel like somebody needs to like him in this house, and it might as well be me," he said with a small smile.

"And we stay here because our parents want us to stay together. And since our parents are the ones who turned us, we have to listen to them, to a degree, at least," Riley explained.

"So what of if they turned you? Why do you have to listen to them?" I questioned, slightly confused.

"It doesn't really have a name, but when the person who tells you to do something, you have this desire to please them and do it. Kind of like compulsion, but for vampire and vampire, not vampire and human," Alexander said.

"Compulsion? What is that?" I asked, even more baffled.

"Compulsion is when vampires can make humans do things. Mind-control, I guess. However, it's not called compulsion when turned vampires have to listen to the one who turned them. Like what Alexander said, it doesn't really have a formal name," Karigan clarified.

"So when Jareth told me to fall asleep, and I did, involuntarily, he… compulsioned… me?" I said, not sure what the verb form of compulsion was.

Isabelle laughed. "Not 'compulsioned.' Compelled. And yes, that is probably what he did."

"Asshole. Anyways, why do you guys hate him?" I asked.

"Because he's an asshole," they all (except for Marcelle, of course) said together.

I laughed. "I second that notion."

"Well, Misery, are you done with breakfast?" Karigan asked me.

"Yeah, I am," I said, even though I only picked at the food that was given to me by a young girl in a maid's uniform.

"But you didn't eat anything," Marcelle said.

I shrugged. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, let's go. I need to get ready, and I want to show you the training room," Karigan said.

"Okay," I said, having no idea what the 'training room' could imply. I stood from the table, and Karigan followed suit. I felt everyone else's eyes on my stomach and legs again.

"Bye, babe," Karigan said to Marcelle and bent down to give him a peck on the lips. "Alright, Misery, come on." I felt everyone staring at my back as I left.

I followed behind Karigan until we were in the hallway were Jareth's bedroom was in. Her bedroom was just a couple of doors down from his.

"Is everyone's bedroom in this hallway?" I asked when we reached her door.

"Yes. Well, everyone but the slaves, butlers, and maids," she replied, and opened the door.

"But there are like, twenty doors in this hallway. Do more people live here besides the slaves and stuff?" I asked while looking into her room. It was pretty mush the same as Jareth's, but it was smaller and the color-scheme was blue and white.

"No. The other doors are guest bedrooms, the basement, and offices. Just hang out on the bed until I'm done," she commanded while walking into the closet.

"Alright."

A few minutes later, Karigan came out of the closet dressed in a black tank top and a pair of dark grey yoga pants. I was immediately angry.

"What the hell?! All I get to wear are some stupid dresses in awful colors!" I shouted, springing from the bed.

"Whoa, don't get mad at me, get mad at Jareth. He can't control what I wear, seeing how I'm an adult, and I'm not a pet," she said quickly.

"Yeah, you're right. But I can't help to get mad. He's such a douche. I HATE the colors he permits me to wear. Wearing dresses wouldn't be so bad if they were in decent colors," I said, finally being able to vent to someone who (probably) agreed me.

"Yeah that really would suck. What colors does he allow you to wear?" she asked.

"Pink, purple, cream, and yellow," I groaned.

"I hate those colors, too," Karigan said.

"At last, a girl who agrees with me that those are the worst colors ever."

"What colors do you like?"

"Black, dark blue, and green," I replied.

"Jareth hates black. He only wears it for funerals and for work," she told me.

"Now everything makes sense. He just said he was old-fashioned, and women shouldn't wear black, blue, and green," I explained.

"Oh, that too," Karigan said with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes. "So you said we were going to the training room?" I asked, anxious to do something.

"Yeah, but I'm going to get you something to wear. No offense, but it's super awkward having to look at you scars," she said, walking back into the closet.

"None taken," I called after her. I was relieved to be able to put on some clothes that weren't dresses.

Karigan came back out of the closet carrying an outfit identical to hers. "Here, these should fit. Jareth gets home around six in the evening, so I'll just take them back from you around five thirty."

"Thanks," I said with a smile. Just then a thought occurred to me. Weren't vampires supposed to burn in the sun? I've seen Blake and Megan in the sun before and in my freaky dream, Blake said that 'made' vampires couldn't go in the sun.

Karigan must have seen the confused look on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Aren't vampires supposed to burst into flames if the go out in the sun?"

"Only the first-born can go out in the sun. And by first-born, I mean first turned among the children," she clarified.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. So you, Riley, and Alexander can't go out in the daylight because Jareth is first-born? What about your guys' partners?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope. Neither can our partners. They aren't the first turned in their family."

"Wait! So if I were to become a vampire, would I be able to go in the light?" I asked.

"Not if your parents already turned someone. Now do you want to go to the training room? Because you still have to put the clothes on." She smiled.

"Oh, yeah, hold on," I said, putting on the clothes. They fit perfectly.

As soon as I was done, Karigan grabbed my wrist and ran out of the room, dragging me along with her.


	18. Chapter 18

Hello, everyone! I want to say thank you to all of you who have reviewed, it means the world to me! For all you Loki lovers out there, I have written a LokixReader one-shot, so check it out and tell me what you think! :)

Chapter 18

Karigan pulled me along a ridiculous amount of hallways and staircases. It would have taken me hours to find the training room, but it took Karigan only minutes. We stood in front the only door that was in a three-foot long hallway.

"You ready for this? If you're as violent as I think you are, you're going to love it," Karigan said when we reached the door.

"Yeah, I'm ready. And I'm pretty violent," I replied.

"Yep, I knew it," she laughed, and opened the door.

I was too amazed to laugh with Karigan, because when I saw the training room, I was in shock. The first thing you see when you walk in is a large (LARGE) room with no furniture and blue mats in the middle of the room. There were multiple dummies backed-up against the far wall, and racks full of every type of weapon imaginable filled the wall. My violent needs were going to be met in this room.

"So how do you like it?" Karigan noticed my astounded face.

"I don't like it." I saw her face fall. "I love it!" She brightened again.

"I knew you'd like it. Come on, I'll help you pick your weapon of choice. Mine personally is throwing knives," she said, walking into the room.

"Throwing knives? Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to learn how to throw knives!" I exclaimed, following behind her.

"Then I'll be your perfect teacher if that's what you want to do. I'm actually pretty good at it," Karigan replied.

"OH! That's why Jareth said he'll buy you a new set of knives if you'd watch me. I thought he meant kitchen knives," I told her.

She laughed. "Now, you need to pick you knife. I recommend that you pick a lighter one to start with, so you can build up your accuracy. It's easier to throw lighter knives," Karigan explained, now standing in front of a hefty rack composed entirely throwing knives, with me standing next to her.

I had no idea where to start. "Umm…can you pick for me?"

She laughed again. "Sure. I understand your confusion. I had no idea which knife to pick when I started out. How about a lithium knife?"

"I guess," I answered.

"Okay. I'm going to show you how to throw it, and then you mimic my actions," Karigan said, going to stand about fifteen feet from one of the dummies. She held her arm back, and let the knife fly. It turned gracefully in mid-air before it struck the dummy, square in the chest. I stood there with my mouth hanging open. There was no way I could do that.

"You ready to give it a shot?" she asked me.

"I don't think so," I said.

"Yes you are. Here." She retrieved the knife from the dummy and handed it to me. I grabbed it from her and stared at it, as if it were something I've never seen before. "Go on, throw it," she encouraged.

I drew my arm back and threw the knife clumsily. Its blade hit the dummy's chest and fell to the floor with a dull thud.

"God, I suck," I said to myself.

"No you don't. You just need practice. And the good thing is you have really good aim," Karigan said appraisingly

"Thanks, I guess," I replied.

She fetched the knife from the floor and handed it to me again.

"It's all in the wrist. You have to flick it at a certain moment to get it to spin in the air and hit your target, blade first. Okay, when I say throw, throw the knife, and flick you wrist," Karigan instructed.

I took a deep breath and said, "Alright." I drew my arm back and waited for her response.

"Throw!" I threw the knife, and made sure that I flicked my wrist. This time, the knife hit the dummy in the shoulder…blade first.

"I did it!" I squealed, grabbing Karigan's hands and jumping up and down.

"You did it! You're a natural!" she exclaimed.

I stopped jumping and said, "Alright, I'm going to do it again," with a large grin on my face. I walked over to the dummy and pulled the knife from its chest. I repositioned myself next to Karigan and threw the knife. I hit the dummy in the heart, and the blade stuck.

"I really am a natural!" I said, turning to Karigan.

"I think you're better than I am." I expected there to be jealously in her eyes, but there wasn't, only admiration.

"Thanks to you," I smiled.

She smiled back, and at that moment, I knew I just made a true friend

We spent the entire day in the training room throwing knives and learning about each other. I learned that she met Marcelle when she was just five years old and he was seven, and they were best friends ever since. They married two-hundred years ago (they were both relatively Blake's age. In fact, so was everyone else in Jareth's household). Her favorite color was emerald-green, her favorite food was pasta, and she loved reading. Turns out, we had a great deal in common.

We were laughing at a dumb joke about Harry Potter when she looked at the time.

"Holy crap! It's six! Jareth should be home any minute! We have to get you out of those clothes, and I don't think Jareth will be very happy that I'm teaching you how to throw knives!" she yelled, grabbing my hand and running out of the training room.

"Why won't he be happy?" I yelled in response as we were running.

"He doesn't like the idea of having a dangerous pet." We reached her bedroom, and she threw open her door. "Quick, give me the clothes!"  
I stripped in record time, and threw the clothes at her hastily. She threw them in the laundry basket and grabbed my hand again. "Come on, we have to get to the library! We'll act like we've been in there all day!" she said hurriedly, and dashed out of the bedroom. I closed the door behind us, and we made a beeline to the library.

I had no time to marvel at the library's beauty and magnificence before Karigan threw a book at me. "Act like you're reading!" She plopped down on a bean bag with her own book, and I dropped on to one next to her.

Not a minute later, the door opened an d Jareth walked in.

"Hey, girls," he greeted.

"Hi," we both said nonchalantly, trying to not make our lack of breath from running apparent.

"Karigan has Misery been behaving?" he asked.

"Yeah, she's been fine. We've just been reading all day," Karigan tried to suppress her grin at her lie, and I tried my best to conceal mine.

"Okay, I'm going to go change…" he said slowly and suspiciously.

"Alright, then," Karigan said.

As soon as the door closed behind Jareth, we both started laughing as hard as we could.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The days passed in the same way that the first day passed. I woke up, fought Jareth over clothing (I always ended up in my underwear), ate breakfast with all the siblings, changed into a set of Karigan's clothes, spent the day in the training room with her, ran to get out of her clothes and to the library when Jareth got home, and spent most of the evening together. However, when I was not with Karigan, I was with Jareth. And that sucked.

I loved being with Karigan, and I was growing to love her in a sisterly way, and I could tell she felt the same way about me. But my love for Karigan was weaker than my hatred for Jareth. I wanted so badly to escape from him, and if that meant leaving Karigan, then so be it.

We were in the training room when I decided I needed her help to escape. I trusted her enough to help me without giving me away to Jareth.

"Karigan, I need your help," I said after while, holding a throwing knife.

"On what?" she asked.

"Escaping," I replied.

"Escaping? Misery, do you know how much trouble you'll be in if Jareth catches you again? You'll be screwed," she said with a shocked look on her face.

"I know it's risky. But I want to get away from him _so_ badly. Please, help me," I begged.

"I thought we were having a great time together. Why would you want to leave that?" Karigan asked, slightly hurt.

"We are having a great time, and I _don't_ want to leave that. I want to leave Jareth. And if I succeed in escaping, Jareth will just get a new pet," I reasoned.

"No, he won't. I know my brother like no one else, and he will not get a new pet to replace you. I see it in his eyes. He's infatuated with you. If you escape, he will never give up trying to find you," she said ominously.

This was not a very comforting thought, but I proceeded to beg Karigan for her help anyway. "That's why I want to get away so badly. And I won't be able to do it without your help. Please, Karigan," I begged again.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. After a long pause, she finally spoke. "Alright, I'll help you."

I squealed in delight. "Oh, thank you so, so, so, much!" I hugged Karigan with all my might.

I could tell she was unhappy, but she hugged me back. After a minute, I let go. "Okay, what's the plan?"

"I say that we do it tomorrow morning, after Jareth's left for work, so we get the greatest possible distance between you two. I'll buy you a plane ticket to Virginia tonight, so you can get on the plane tomorrow morning," she said.

"Wait, why Virginia?" I asked, confused.

"Because Blake lives in Virginia. You didn't know that?" she asked with an incredulous look on her face.

I shook my head. "No, I was knocked out and brought to wherever."

"Oh, yeah. Anyways, after you get off the plane, call Blake and tell him you're at the airport. I'll give you his number, along with some money."

"Wait, if you know his number, then why don't we call him right now?!" I exclaimed, slightly angry that I could have contacted Blake all this time.

"I know his number. I never said we had a telephone. Jareth won't allow one, for reasons exactly like this. I obviously would have called Blake for you earlier," she explained.

My anger quickly diminished. "Really? He's such an asshole. So~" I was interrupted by the training room door slamming against the doorstop from being opened so forcefully. Jareth stood in the doorway.

"Why the _hell_ are you talking about escaping, Misery!?" he yelled.

Both mine and Karigan's mouth fell open with surprise. I looked at the throwing knife in my hand, and went on a whim. I threw the knife, and it stuck right in Jareth's neck. Blood splattered everywhere, and a gurgling sound came out of his lips. He crashed to the ground.

"Oh my god! I actually hit him!" I cried in surprise. I was not expecting that.

"Come on, that won't keep him down for very long. We have to get you out of here!" Karigan yelled, and dragged me past Jareth's body.

"Wait, he's not dead?!" I shouted as we ran to who-knows-where.

"Of course he's not dead! He's merely unconscious! The only way to kill a vampire is to drive a wooden stake through the heart!" Karigan shouted behind her.

I didn't say anything, for a wave of fear flowed through me. Jareth was going to be _pissed_ when he woke up, and I needed to be as far away from him as possible when he does.

Karigan led me to a door at the back of the house. She threw it open, and my eyes landed on several different types of cars, including the white Porsche I saw Jareth in the first time I tried to escape.

"Come on! In the Porsche!" Karigan commanded. She got in the drivers' side, and I got in the passengers side, and as soon as I shut the door Karigan drove out of the garage (she opened the garage door when we entered the garage).

We were driving through a curvy forest road when I realized we were in the sun and Karigan wasn't on fire. "Karigan, why aren't you on fire?"

She let out a shaky laugh. "The windows are tinted."

I laughed (a little shakily as well) and said, "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

She looked over at me and smiled. "Don't thank me yet. I haven't gotten you far enough away from him."

I smiled in response. We were still in the forest, but the road wasn't so curvy. We sat in silence for a while until I spoke up. "So what are you going to do about Jareth when you have to return?"

"I'm not going to return," she said simply.

"I thought your parents said you all have to live together, and you have to listen to your parents," I pointed out.

"My parents are dead, and when the person who changed you is dead, you don't have to listen to their previous commands," she explained.

"Then why didn't you move out earlier?" I questioned, confused.

"None of us had the balls to leave Jareth. He's afraid of everyone leaving him, and when he's afraid, he's scary. If we left, he would have come after us."

"He is one sick fuck," I murmured.

"Damn right," she agreed.

"Where do we go now?" I asked.

"Honestly, anywhere but Blake's, now that I think about it. That's the first place Jareth will look for us. And I'll call Marcelle when we figure out where to go," Karigan answered.

"So do you have any idea?"

"I was thinking about going to~" Karigan stopped talking to swerve away from a car that suddenly appeared directly in front of us, blocking our path.

"Holy shit!" I shouted.

"We have to get out of the car! I think that's Jareth!" Karigan yelled.

I undid my seatbelt and scrambled out of the car to collide into an angry looking Jareth.

A/N: It's not that I'm not sorry for leaving you hanging, but I'm not. ( you get my Thor 2 reference?)


End file.
